Camaleón
by Mercurio2539
Summary: Traducción de Chameleon, de Velvet Mace. Un mundo lleno de Centinelas de sentidos aumentados, fuerza, resistencia; y con Guías de seductora empatía, quién iba a imaginar que parecer "corriente" podría ser el mayor poder de John.
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo

Junio de 1987

John siguió a Harry a través de los campos de brezo y matorral hasta la encina que habían convertido en su fortín tiempo ha. Ahora ya eran demasiado mayores para la casa del árbol (Harry tenía dieciséis, John un año menos), pero eso no frenaba a Harry cuando escalaba por las ramas hasta quedarse encima del tejado combado por la lluvia y debilitado con el tiempo. Se dobló ligeramente bajo su peso, pero resistió. Lo que era bueno, porque si se rompía, caería seis metros sin parar hasta la acequia vacía de abajo. Ambas piernas rotas serían un mal modo de empezar el verano.

Harry no se preocupaba. Nunca lo hacía. Después de todo, iba a ser una Centinela algún día, y su vida estaría llena de aventura y peligro. O eso había estado diciendo desde que cumplió los seis.

Y quién sabe, puede que tuviera razón. Lo llevaba en la sangre. Tanto era así que las generaciones en las que el clan Watson _no había_ producido al menos un Centinela habían sido acusadas de linaje débil y moral pésima. La generación de Harry y John ya había producido tres posibles candidatos, y el clan al completo no podía dejar de regodearse en la abundancia.

Pero John no era ninguno de esos tres. Así como Harry estaba destinada a la grandeza, él estaba destinado a la normalidad. Así como ella mantenía sus ojos en el horizonte, él los mantenía en sus pies. Como la vida.

No había nada que se pudiera hacer. No tenía cabida en el camino que garantizaba el orgullo y la aprobación del clan. No importaba lo valientemente que acompañase a Harry en sus aventuras, sencillamente no tenía madera de Centinela. Porque era eso, un acompañante. La seguiría dentro de cualquier cueva oscura o por encima de cualquier árbol raquítico, pero sin Harry de ningún modo se le habría ocurrido hacerlo. Estaba destinado a ser un seguidor sin remedio. Un espectador de las historias ajenas, sin tener nunca una propia.

A pesar de todos los indicios, una parte oscura y airada de John secretamente deseaba que Harry _no_ fuese una Centinela después de todo. Sus sentidos todavía no se habían desarrollado, y tal vez nunca lo hicieran. Entonces ella sería corriente, como él. Si ese fuera el caso, todo permanecería igual. Ella no se llevaría toda la gloria y le dejaría atrás. Ya no sería la favorita.

Pero ahora, mientras la veía trepar cada vez más lejos y posarse en las retorcidas ramas de arriba, como un gato, sabía que eso jamás ocurriría. Harry estaba en lo correcto. Era una Centinela. Él podía sentirlo demasiado bien, como un resplandor a su alrededor. Y además también sería humillante para Harry después de pavonearse todos estos años. Aunque estuviera celoso, no le deseaba aquello.

Cuidadosamente, John se posó en el viejo entarimado del fuerte del árbol, sin confianza suficiente para poder unirse a Harry en las delgadas ramas de arriba. Resopló cuando el aglomerado se combó y crujió, e intentó no mirar hacia la grieta seca de abajo. - ¿Por qué estamos aquí? - Le preguntó.

- Necesito estar en un sitio súper silencioso, - dijo Harry. - Quiero probar algo. - Había una nota de excitación en su voz que sólo podía significar una cosa.

- ¿Está empezando? ¿El cambio? - Preguntó John, sabiendo que así era.

- Eso es, - dijo Harry. - Aun no lo sé. Creo que mi audición ha mejorado. Te voy a decir lo que oigo, y tú me dices si puedes oírlo también. De ese modo sabré si son mis oídos o si es que lo que estoy escuchando solamente está muy alto.

John comenzó a asentir y se detuvo. Le llamó la atención un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo y se giró. Ahí, en una hoja, había un lagarto casi perfectamente camuflado. Bizqueando, torció la cabeza hacia delante para verlo mejor, pero estaba demasiado lejos para que sus ojos normales pudieran ver mucho detalle. Le sonrió, y sintió una curiosa sensación de calma y paz.

- De acuerdo, presta atención, John. ¿Oyes a la mujer llamando a su hijo?

John giró la cabeza. Oía el viento entre las hojas y el crujido de las ramas. Le pareció que podía oír un coche. Pero no una mujer. Ni un niño. - Nop, - confirmó.

- ¿Estás seguro? ¡Suena muy fuerte!

John meneó la cabeza. - Tu audición es mejor que la mía, Harry. Creo que ahora ya eres una auténtica Centinela.

- ¡Oh! ¡Sí! - Se regodeó, excitada. - Bueno, no, no mucho. De momento sólo es el oído, pero sé que los demás aparecerán pronto. ¡Cuestión de tiempo! Llevo _años_ esperando esto. A pesar de que lo sé, nunca surge demasiado pronto, pero _Clyde_ me ha ganado y es vergonzoso. Al menos voy por delante de Roger. Oh, John, siento como si he hubiera llegado mi derecho de nacimiento. Esta gran herencia. Esta asombrosa responsabilidad está en mis manos. Es aterrador, pero es... oh Dios, ¿Cómo lo describo? - Balbuceó.

El corazón de John se hundió, pero logró una pequeña sonrisa. - Enhorabuena.

Eso era. Ella estaba fuera de su vida. A partir de ahora como Centinela se juntaría con los de su misma clase. Entrenándose para sus futuros deberes. Y quién sabe dónde acabaría destinada. Puede que en Aberdeen, O Glasgow. Puede que incluso en Londres. Y cuando volviese, tendría un montón de historias interesantes. Gente a la que habría ayudado. Tal vez incluso batallas en las que hubiera luchado, si acabase en la rama militar. Todo el mundo hablaría sobre ella para siempre. Tampoco sería diferente de como era ya.

Parecía que Harry lo mirase por vez primera. Sus ojos se entrecerraron y sonrió. - Estás celoso.

- _No_ lo estoy, - se defendió John. - Tú eres a la que ya le han planificado la vida. No yo. ¿Por qué debería estar celoso?

- _Estás_ celoso, - le pinchó Harry. - Oh, John, ¿Sabes qué? Podrías ser un Guía. Bueno, casi pareces uno. Siempre ahí, siempre ayudando. Servicial. - Le sonrió, especulando. - Eso te haría más especial que a mí. Hay Centinelas por docenas, ¡Pero los Guías son pocos y preciados, como hermosas gemas! - Dijo con la voz que John llamaba "de pony bonito". Tuvo una visión de sí mismo sepultado entre chillona bisutería de plástico, como la idea que una niña pequeña tendría de riqueza. Se quitó la imagen de encima con un estremecimiento.

- No soy un Guía, - dijo firmemente John. - Ni siquiera me lo desees.

Harry frunció el ceño. - Pero el mundo necesita Guías, John. _Voy_ a necesitar un Guía algún día. Espero que pronto. No es algo malo, - se estiró hacia abajo para darle una palmadas en la cabeza.

- ¿No es algo malo? - Dijo John, alejándose de ella. - ¿Estás de broma? Renunciando a todo por tu Centinela? No ser capaz de tener un trabajo, mudarte a otra ciudad, o incluso tener tu propio piso sin la aprobación de un Centinela. Ningún derecho para ti mismo. ¿Por qué alguien querría eso?

La sonrisa de Harry desapareció. - Bueno suena a porquería cuando lo dices así, pero a los Guías se los trata bien, John. Nadie se atrevería a dañar a uno. Sí, no pueden escoger su carrera o dónde viven, pero eso es porque el Centinela les _necesita_ cerca. Son un equipo. No es práctico que puedan tener una vida separada. Y sí, tienen que ir con su Centinela, pero John... consiguen _ir con __su Centinela_. ¿Quién _no querría_ eso?

- Yo, - dijo John, firme. Había localizado al lagarto de nuevo. Esta vez era marrón, y reptaba lentamente hacia arriba por un lado de la rama. Casi invisible salvo cuando se movía. Se dio cuenta de que el camaleón era de alguien, una mascota huida. No sobreviviría al invierno, pensó tristemente.

- Bueno, ¿Entonces qué quieres? - Preguntó ella, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y balanceando las piernas dramáticamente. John habría estado aterrorizado de perder el equilibrio y caer de cabeza sobre las rocas, pero Harry parecía perfectamente a gusto.

- Quiero ser médico, - dijo John impulsivamente. - Como el tío Mark. - Los doctores eran valorados y respetados.

Harry se echó hacia atrás. - Sí claro. ¿Crees que puedes dedicarte a algo aburrido como eso? Admítelo, te gusta ir por ahí conmigo, como un _Guía_.

- _No soy un Guía,_ - dijo él, sintiendo como una extraña fuerza surgía de lo profundo de sus entrañas. - _Soy corriente_. - Su voz resonó. El pequeño camaleón se quedó quieto y pareció que desaparecía en la rama.

Los pies de Harry se detuvieron por un segundo, y luego comenzaron a balancearse otra vez. - Bueno, vale, eres corriente, John. Y te estoy provocando. ¿Pero sabes? Tú haces que lo corriente mole. Tienes talento para lo corriente. Y eso te hace especial, al menos para mí. - Lo dijo muy sincera, pero él no pudo evitar notar la decepción en su voz.

_ Bien_. No había nada de malo en lo corriente, decidió John. Volvió a buscar el camaleón, pensando que quizás podría cogerlo y tenerlo como mascota, pero no fue capaz de encontrarlo.

Harry estuvo insufriblemente petulante durante dos días, y entonces le golpearon los contras de ser un Centinela. Permaneció todo el martes en su cuarto, enferma por sobrecarga sensorial. John intentó verla, en parte porque se sentía mal por ella, en parte porque su miseria parecía llenar la casa. Pero Padre intervino. Era un Centinela, y Madre era una Guía. Sabían lo que estaban haciendo, y John estaba en medio.

- Vete a jugar fuera, - sugirió Padre, amable pero firmemente. - O tal vez puedas ir por ahí a casa de alguno de tus amigos, hasta que tu hermana se recupere de la crisis. - Parecía estoico y preocupado, pero John sabía que bajo la seriedad, Padre estaba reluctante de que su primogénita, su _hija_, estuviera siguiendo su pasos. Incluso teniendo un padre Centinela y una madre Guía, nada podía asegurar que alguno de ellos heredara los genes correctos. E incluso entonces, sólo el cinco por ciento de los Centinelas eran mujeres. Harry había roto los pronósticos dos veces.

- ¿Va a estar bien? - Preguntó John, reculando.

- No te preocupes, muchacho, - dijo el Centinela Watson, dando una palmada amistosa pero condescendiente en la espalda de su hijo. - Sé que parece que da miedo, pero sólo es un rito de paso Centinela. Si empeora la enviaremos a la Torre. - Su actitud enviaba otro mensaje: deja de molestarme, hijo. ¿No ves que estamos ocupados?

John suspiró. Sabía que iba a ser olvidado cuando Harry cambiara, así que no es que no se lo esperase. Pero aun así ser echado de su propia casa avivó las brasas de la rebeldía en su interior. No había nada que hacer allí y la atmósfera era enervante y opresiva. Harry necesitaba espacio más de lo que necesitaba saber que él estaba preocupado.

Iba a marchar cundo Madre abrió la puerta. Como Guía, estaba más cualificada que Padre para ayudar a Harry durante la transición inicial. Ahora parecía desbordada y exhausta. - Voy a por algo de agua, ¿Puedes vigilarla un momento? No quiero que esté sola. - Se refería al Centinela Watson, no a John, por supuesto. Entonces, como si por primera vez se diera cuenta de que tenía un hijo, dijo rápidamente: - Hola, cariño, está bien, - y le revolvió el pelo.

A través de la puerta abierta, John oyó a Harry gemir. Miró en la habitación a oscuras. Madre había puesto planchas de cartón en las ventanas para bloquear la luz. Harry estaba tirada en la cama como un trapo, envuelta de mala manera en el camisón de seda de su madre y nada más. Sus orejas estaban cubiertas de peludas orejeras invernales para detener los sonidos. Un generador de ruido blanco zumbaba de fondo.

De repente John se fijó en una masa oscura a su lado, acurrucado contra su trasero como un gigantesco gato doméstico. Era un lince. Totalmente inconfundible.

John se quedó inmóvil.

La cola del animal se balanceaba con irritación. Se retorció, contorsionándose para lamer un punto en su pata trasera y rodar sobre su lomo. Con los mechones de las orejas sobre el muslo de Harry, estiró las patas en el aire, al estilo de los gatos. Sus ojos se movieron rápidamente hacia John.

Mierda.

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.

¡_No lo mires_! Se dijo John a sí mismo. Giró la cabeza hacia un lado y se quedó mirando fijamente la pared. Un sudor frío le brotó de la frente. Q_ue no se dé cuenta. soy corriente, no puedo ser... Soy corriente, soy corriente._

Sabía lo que era. Si hubiera habido un lince de verdad en la habitación de Harry tanto ella como sus padres habrían dado la alarma. ¿Y de dónde habría salido? ¿De un zoo?

No, era un espíritu guía. Lo que significaba que John podía ver los espíritus guía.

Lo que significaba que John era un Guía, sin peros. Los Normales no pueden ver espíritus guía. Y él no tenía ninguno de los sentidos de un Centinela. Eso sólo dejaba una opción. Y si era un Guía, tendría que registrarse en la Torre Aberdeen. Y una vez allí, no le dejarían salir hasta que estuviera vinculado a un Centinela. Y eso sería todo. Una puta vida de hacer lo que le mandasen. Una vida de existencia en aras del beneficio de otro. Una vida para ser tratado como la propiedad de otra maldita persona.

Pero si no se registraba, sería cazado. Tenían Centinelas especializados en rastrear Guías huidos. Mierda. Mierda.

John miró a sus padres. ¿Lo sabían? Si el espíritu guía de Harry podía verle, seguramente ellos fueran capaces de sentirle también. Pero no, gracias a Dios estaban demasiado centrados en Harry para dedicarle una mirada. Tenía que salir de ahí hasta que pudiera calmar sus latidos y luego ocultarle a sus padres que sucedía algo.

¿O tal vez podría decírselo? ¿Le entregarían? Probablemente lo harían. Tal vez estuvieran algo más que diplomáticamente orgullosos de él.

Pero no merecía la pena. No para que le robasen la libertad de ese modo. Si se descubría que era un Guía nunca sería médico. Ni viajaría. Ni se casaría. Ni cualquiera de las cosas con las que había soñado. Dios, no quería renunciar a su libertad para satisfacer las necesidades de algún Centinela peludo, viejo y musculoso, y muy ciertamente, _hombre_.

Se giró hacia la puerta principal del salón y lo vio. El pequeño camaleón correteaba por la pared en rápidos saltitos. _¡Soy corriente!_ Pensó desesperadamente. _Soy normal. ¡Nadie puede verme! ¡Escóndeme!_ El reptil se detuvo donde estaba, girando un ojo bulboso en su dirección. Su piel se volvió beige igual que la pintura. Y entonces se desvaneció.

Madre y Padre dejaron de discutir. Padre olisqueó el aire una vez, agitó la cabeza y entró en la habitación de Harry, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Madre pasó rápidamente la mano por la cabeza de John mientras avanzaba. Él la siguió con la mirada y vio como pasaba por delante de un segundo lince, enroscado en el respaldo del sofá. No era el de Harry. Era más grande y parecía más canoso. Se lamió la pata y arqueó el lomo. Le miró a los ojos y se dejó caer silenciosamente al suelo.

John permaneció inmóvil, apenas sin respirar, con la letanía sonando una y otra vez en su cabeza como un mantra. _Corriente, corriente, corriente._ El lince paseó directamente hacia él. No movió los ojos. Se quedó en el sitio. Atrapado. _¡Soy normal!_ Gritó en su mente. Sin detenerse lo más mínimo, el lince pasó a través de él, sin que sintiera nada, ni una brisa siquiera. John apretó la mandíbula y esperó. Entonces, sabiendo que no era lo correcto, pero de algún modo incapaz de refrenarse, giró la cabeza. Lo vio pasar como un fantasma a través de la puerta de Harry.

El espíritu guía de Padre le había visto. Y luego no. Casi lo había reconocido, y luego no.

John recuperó el aliento en pequeñas bocanadas, que gradualmente se fueron pausando y volviendo más profundas a medida que el pánico desaparecía.

_ Le dije que era corriente... y me creyó._ Miró hacia el sitio de la pared donde estaba su propio espíritu guía. Lo vio cambiando de nuevo, aún beige pintura, trotando hacia el techo a través de una pesada viga de madera. Camaleón. Nadie podía ver a su espíritu guía a menos que quisiera ser visto. Nadie podía sentir que era un Guía a menos que él les dejara. Ni siquiera alguien tan cercano a él como Padre.

John respiró poniendo una mano sobre su corazón, y entonces sonrió. Si era cuidadoso e inteligente, tenía una oportunidad.

Harry estaba sufriendo y estaba despertando a John. Se dio la vuelta y se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada, pero no amortiguó nada. Los sentimientos de ella le invadían como un ataque de pánico. _Por favor_, pensó hacia ella. _Apágalo. Sólo apágalo, como mamá le dice a papá._

Oyó abrirse la puerta con un chirrido. _Oh, Dios, Harry. No. No entres. Vete a dormir._ Debía de haberle sentido de algún modo.

Sus pasos crujían por el suelo. John permaneció quieto fingiendo dormir a pesar de estar totalmente despierto. Sintió una mano febril sobre su pie desnudo. Se arrancó la almohada de la cabeza y miró a Harry a través de la oscuridad, agazapada a los pies de la cama como un homúnculo. Dios, si es que parecía un poco un lince, con los mechones retorcidos hacia arriba.

No podía ayudarla. Necesitaba a Madre. O a otro Guía. Pero estaba sufriendo, y él no podía quedarse sin hacer nada al respecto.

- Apágalo Harry, - susurró todo lo bajo que pudo. - Haz como dice Mamá. Visualiza los diales y apágalos.

- No puedo, - dijo. - No puedo alcanzarlos, no paran de moverse. - Se agarró a su pierna. - Hueles bien.

Sintió un calor húmedo sobre el pie. Ahora le estaba lamiendo. Como un animal herido pidiendo caricias. Un escalofrío de terror le recorrió la columna. - No, Harry. Es asqueroso, - susurró alejándole el pie de un tirón. Se revolvió hasta que logró formar una bola defensiva contra la pared en la cabecera de su cama. Ahora mismo Harry era peligrosa. Su instinto se lo decía.

- Sabes bien, - dijo con un ronroneo en la voz. Estaba seguro de que ella iba a saltar encima de él y forcejear como hacían cuando eran niños. Entonces, había sido capaz de estar a su altura, pero al ser un Centinela se había vuelto más fuerte. Y estaba seguro de que no iba a hacerle cosquillas una vez lo hubiera inmovilizado. Oh, tenía el instinto totalmente fuera de control. Podía sentir oleadas de deseo y necesidad manando de ella. Parte de él quería ceder, consolarla y calmarla, como había hecho durante años. Pero bajo esa necesidad inocente, sentía una pulsión de posesión oscura, un deseo emergente de restregar su olor contra él, de marcarle como su territorio.

Era su hermana. Dios, no.

- Necesitas ver a Mamá. Ella puede Guiarte.

- No es suficiente. No somos compatibles.

- Entonces necesitas ir a la Torre, donde saben lo que hacen.

- Lo sé, lo sé, - lloró. Instantáneamente John sintió lástima por ella. No podía evitar sentirse sobrepasada.

Se inclinó hacia delante y le frotó el hombro a través de la fina seda del camisón de Madre. Se centró en pensamientos tranquilizadores y empezó a repetir las palabras que había oído a Madre decir a Padre tantas veces. Harry dejó de llorar y pareció que surtían efecto. Sintió una punzada de orgullo. Nadie le había enseñado nunca a ser un Guía, pero no parecía tan difícil. Más que nada era cuestión de proyectar pensamientos calmantes y hacer simples visualizaciones guiadas como las que había aprendido de su entrenador de rugby. Ver el éxito y saber que lo iba a alcanzar. Bien pensado.

Parecía funcionar. Harry respiraba más despacio. Se sentía mucho más calmada. Él sabía que sus sentidos estaban volviendo a la normalidad porque su propio dolor de cabeza había desaparecido.

- John, - dijo suavemente, - creo que podrías ser...

John se puso rígido. _¡Soy corriente!_ le gritó mentalmente. _¡Normal, completamente normal!_

Ella no añadió nada más. - Vuelve a tu cama y duerme un poco, - le dijo.

Asintió y se bajó de la cama. Oyó el click de la puerta detrás de ella. Y entonces Harry se retiró totalmente de su mente. Y por una vez se sintió tan normal como quería que ella creyese que era.

Marcharon para la Torre de Aberdeen a primera hora la mañana siguiente. Harry lo llevaba mucho mejor, lo que complació mucho a Padre y Madre. Habían estado preocupados por cómo iba a soportar el tan largo viaje. John sugirió el quedarse él solo en casa pero por una vez sus padres recordaron que tenían un segundo hijo y pensaron que aquello debería ser un asunto familiar que solucionaron prometiéndole una tarde en la Ciudad.

Harry no dijo nada de su visita nocturna a su cuarto. Tal vez pensó que había sido un sueño. John no lo sabía pero estaba contento con que ella no hiciese preguntas.

Especialmente cuando la Torre de Aberdeen entró en su campo de visión. Él boqueó ante sus muros exteriores anchos y restrictivos, y la aguja cuadrangular del centro. El panfleto de su regazo decía que tenía más de 300 años. Las ventanas eran estrechas y estaban cubiertas de grueso cristal esmerilado. En las plantas superiores de la Torre, donde se mantenía a los Guías, eran incluso más pequeñas, como una serie de agujeros perforados en la dura piedra labrada. Parecía un prisión.

Mientras Madre rodeaba el parking para visitantes buscando un sitio para aparcar, John miró otra vez el panfleto de sus rodillas, dándole la vuelta. Había seis páginas dedicadas a Tu Hijo Centinela. Pasajes sobre la escuela, los consejeros, profesores y "Experimentados Guías Vinculados" disponibles para mantener el bienestar de los nuevos Centinelas. Comida cocinada para evitar sobrecargar sus sentidos del olfato y el gusto. Fibras naturales. Dormitorios insonorizados. Generadores de ruido blanco ajustables en las aulas y en las zonas de recreo. Yoga. Salas de pesas. Jacuzzis. Masajes. En total parecía más un spa que una escuela.

La última página estaba dedicada a los Guías. **La Seguridad y Felicidad de Tu Hijo Guía es Nuestro Mayor Objetivo.** Rezaba en tipografía grande y alegre. Hacía hincapié en las habitaciones de entrevistas "cómodas y acogedoras" donde un Guía podía avanzar ininterrumpidamente desde las primeras presentaciones hasta la "feliz plenitud" del vínculo. Divagaba sobre los años de experiencia que sus "casamenteros" tenían en hacer "enlaces felices y efectivos". Su baja tasa de "divorcios" y su alto índice de "satisfacción". Las clases post-vínculo de "ingeniería doméstica", "guía Centinela" (con "g" minúscula) y "defensa", que parecía ser la única asignatura dedicada principalmente al beneficio de los propios Guías. Después ofrecía acceso a todas las dependencias y clases Centinelas una vez que el Guía ya estaba exitosamente vinculado y no era una "distracción".

Cristo.

- Deja de leer eso y dile adiós a tu hermana, - dijo un poco bruscamente el Centinela Watson. - No estés tan enfurruñado, John. Compórtate.

John dejó sin ganas el panfleto en el coche y se bajó. Se acercó a Harry, que estaba girada hacia la Torre con una mirada casi de terror. Y ahora John sabía que no era sólo una mirada. Podía sentir las oleadas de pánico surgiendo de ella. Una sensación de que había cometido algún tipo de error crítico y ya era demasiado tarde. Se apiadó. Todo lo que antes fue su vida había desaparecido. Una vez que entrase, no volvería a salir hasta Navidad a menos que sus poderes estuvieran bajo un férreo control.

_Lo siento, hermana_. Pensó. _Estarás bien_. Logró encontrar una sonrisa que esbozar y avanzó incómodo hacia delante para darle un abrazo de despedida.

Harry no hizo nada durante un minuto entero. Estaba demasiado abstraída como para darse cuenta de que la estaba abrazando. Entonces, justo cuando la soltaba y se disponía a retroceder, ella le aferró en un poderoso abrazo rompe-espaldas. Enterró la cara en la curva de su cuello y pudo sentirla respirándole. Una oleada de deseo posesivo la envolvía.

_ ¡Soy normal!_ Le repitió frenéticamente y sintió como su presa se aflojaba. Era su propio hechizo personal. Siempre funcionaba. Ojalá pudiera mantenerlo siempre en vez de tener que invocarlo cada vez.

Levantó la vista por encima del hombro de ella y vio a su padre mirándole fijamente, un segundo antes de sus ojos se desenfocaran en alguna otra cosa. Madre apareció rápidamente y separó a Harry de él. - Te ha tenido toda su vida, - dijo a modo de disculpa. - Siempre te ha protegido. Y ahora que es una Centinela ese instinto es más poderoso. - Se giró hacia ella, que parecía confusa. - Apágalo, cielo. John va a estar a salvo. No te preocupes. Papá y yo cuidaremos de él por ti.

Aquello pareció convencerla. Padre cogió su equipaje en una mano, el brazo de ella en la otra y se dirigió hacia la entrada principal, donde dos Centinelas uniformados con aspecto de ser apenas mayores que la propia Harry esperaban atentamente en la puerta. John se sintió un poco extraño viéndola alejarse. Era casi irreconocible, tan silenciosa y tan feral, como si algún tipo de criatura salvaje estuviera viviendo debajo de su piel. ¿Estaba todavía ahí la Harry sociable con la que había crecido? ¿O la Centinela que había en ella la había vaciado para hacer sitio a todos aquellos sentidos? Era más trágico que triunfal. Puede que Harry hubiera soñado con aquello, pero nunca había entendido el precio.

Madre puso la mano sobre la espalda de John. - Podemos esperar dentro, en la zona de visitantes, ¿Sabes? Creo que dentro tienen un pequeño museo que te puede interesar. Tu padre no debería tardar más de media hora en registrar a Harry. Entonces iremos a comer.

John agitó la cabeza - No, gracias. - Allí había demasiados Centinelas. Ahora podía sentirlos, incluso a través de las pesadas capas de roca, como pequeños faros. No se fiaba suficiente de su habilidad de camuflaje como para arriesgarse a la proximidad de tantos.

Madre soltó una carcajada. - Sé que parece imponente, pero no tienes por qué estar asustado de este sitio. Reciben bien a los Normales. Muchos de los empleados son Normales, así como muchos de los visitantes. No te dejarán fuera.

John soltó una risa ahogada. Entrar no era el problema.

Miró a los Centinelas de la entrada, barriendo las calles con la mirada, con los sentidos alerta, atentos a cualquier irregularidad. El de la derecha parecía prestar más atención a John que el de la izquierda. John notaba que estaba desvinculado. Emanaba una sensación de vacío. Y de repente las emociones del hombre eran muy, muy obvias para John. Mayormente aburrimiento y de repente una pizca de excitación. Alerta. Una pequeña criatura con aspecto de comadreja apareció cerca de los pies del Centinela.

¡Mierda! De algún modo la barrera de invisibilidad de John había caído y le habían sentido. Elevó de nuevo su camuflaje rápidamente. Las emociones del Centinela se interrumpieron como una puerta cerrándose. ¡Demasiado cerca, maldición! Una cosa era revelarse accidentalmente a Harry, que no tenía ni idea de qué estaba viendo, o a sus padres, que estaban demasiado distraídos para prestar atención. Pero esos dos estaban alerta y no se les iba a escapar. Ahora, el Centinela al que había provocado sin querer estaba mirando en su dirección, tenso y curioso.

John tenía que salir del campo de visión del guardia. Se escurrió dentro del coche y esperó que la barrera de metal y cristal le ayudara a escudarse de sus hipersentidos en alerta. Podía ocultar su naturaleza de Guía del hombre, pero no podía esconder el olor a miedo y el rápido latir de su corazón. El Centinela dejó su puesto para comentar algo con su compañero.

Como último intento para hacerle perder interés, John concentró toda su capacidad en mezclarse con los alrededores. En no ser visto. Se esforzó en tener pensamientos anodinos hasta que le dolió la cerebro. El Centinela detuvo su avance, agitó la cabeza y volvió a su puesto. Funcionaba. Gracias a Dios, funcionaba.

Un instante después, Madre abrió su puerta y se metió de nuevo en el asiento del conductor con un suspiro de disgusto. - Esperaba que Harry estuviera asustada, no tú, - dijo. - ¿Qué te suce-

Sufrió de lleno el impacto de la furiosa proyección de John, y entonces como por arte de magia, se quedó callada como si hubiera olvidado completamente lo que le iba a decir. En vez de eso, comenzó a rebuscar algo en su bolso. John se fue relajando por momentos.

Un leve movimiento. John vio su pequeño reptil, intentando fundirse con el tejido violeta del asiento de atrás. Antinatural. Y recibió una leve sensación de deasgana viniendo de él, como si no aprobase sus actos. Como si incluso, debiera entregarse él mismo. Por unos instantes, consideró el salir y dirigirse hacia los dos Centinelas y admitir que era un Guía. Después de todo, era la ley. Pero una vez que hubiera hecho aquello, no habría vuelta atrás. La sola idea le enfermó.

_ Todavía no_, - le dijo. - _Algún día, pero todavía no._

El espíritu guía se quedó quieto y pareció desvanecerse. Su desgana desapareció con él. John dejó escapar en un suspiro todo el aire que estaba conteniendo. Algún día, se entregaría. Cuando fuera mayor. Cuando estuviera listo. Cuando todas las demás opciones dejaran de ser mejores. Cuando encontrase un Centinela con el que estuviera dispuesto a vincularse. Y no antes.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1

Junio de 2002

El Centinela Mycroft Holmes, una eminencia en la Búsqueda de Guías, estaba en el mirador de la Torre de Londres y supervisaba su territorio. Era una noche tranquila y la cuña de la cúpula permanecía totalmente plegada, permitiendo entrar todas las imágenes, olores y sonidos del barrio sureste. Dejó que la información sensorial le permeara, como el sonido de un cauce fluyendo, cogiendo de aquí y allí los datos que fueran pudieran ser pertinentes para su trabajo.

No se abstrajo, como hacían muchos Centinelas cuando se enfrentaban a grandes cantidades de información, o cuando se expandían al máximo. Permanecía totalmente alerta de sus alrededores espartanos. La antigua piedra debajo de sus dedos, salpicada de muebles de intemperie que habían resistido noches mucho peores que esta, la escalera de caracol en medio del suelo que llevaba a la Torre propiamente dicha. Y allí Anthea, la Guía a la que estaba vinculado, enroscada en una silla de jardín con el portátil iluminándole la cara con un resplandor azulado, con un flujo constante de calma y fuerza emanando de su disciplinada mente.

A la vez, era consciente de un niño que tenía una rabieta por no querer tomarse la cena en uno de los pisos que estaban a tres kilómetros. Y hacia allá, un hombre joven discutía con sus amigos un resultado de un partido de rugby. Y justamente debajo, un hombre caminaba furtivamente, con una serpiente deslizándose por su sombra, un Centinela sin vincular, un novato patrullando las calles. Aleatorio. Irrelevante. Normal. Mycroft escanearía un par de minutos más antes de girar la cúpula para centrarse en otro barrio. Mañana daría un paseo en coche por la ciudad y vería si sus sentidos podían recoger más información sobre el terreno.

Simplemente, si más Guías se entregaran voluntariamente, este trabajo sería totalmente innecesario. Pero puesto que un significativo número intentaba eludir la llamada, tanto biológica como legal, alguien tenía que buscarlos. Y se había demostrado que Mycroft tenía talento para ello. Era extraño que un Guía desvinculado pudiera esconderse en esta ciudad durante más de unas semanas antes de que rastreara a la pobre criatura y la trajese a casa. Siempre estaban tan asustados de perder la vida que conocían, de vincularse, de lo desconocido. Pero una vez superado el shock inicial, veían que después de todo no era una vida tan mala. La Madre Naturaleza no cometía errores.

Era un trabajo satisfactorio, a pesar de las partes desagradables.

Muy por encima, su águila volaba en círculos silenciosos, escaneando la ciudad en su extraño modo de ver. Mycroft no sabía si el ave era realmente una extensión de sí mismo (a veces sentía que así era) o si en verdad era otro ser superior que, de algún modo, se hubiera enlazado a su alma (cosa que también parecía cierta). Había muchísima filosofía y especulaciones sobre el tema. Por qué animales. Qué significaba cada uno. Si la forma era inherente o seleccionada inconscientemente por las expectativas del Centinela o Guía. Si los Normales los tenían, pero no tenían la capacidad mental de que se manifestaran de modo visible. A Mycroft no le preocupaba mucho el tema. Tan sólo era inmensamente feliz de que su águila existiera.

De modo habitual, era su águila y no su talento ni sus sentidos quien le avisaba de lo que estaba buscando. Y eso pasó aquella noche. La rapaz giró lejos de la Torre hacia el Támesis, donde comenzó a volar en círculos. El corazón de Mycroft se aceleró en anticipación a la caza. A pesar de que no era un Centinela al uso, poseía todos y cada uno de los instintos. Nada le complacía más que una buena persecución, siempre que pudiera hacerse desde el asiento trasero de un coche.

- Tenemos uno vivo, cielo, - le dijo a Anthea. Allí afuera había un o una Guía sin vincular, intentando egoístamente huir de su deber para con la Corona y con su país. Pero no por mucho tiempo.

La Guía Anthea levantó la vista brevemente del portátil. - ¿Quieres reunir un equipo, lo hago yo, o vamos con lo que Hope tenga?

- Oh, - dijo Mycroft, - Deja que Hope lo haga. Sabe mejor que nosotros qué Centinelas tienen mayor necesidad. Tengo la sensación de que este será problemático. - Le dedicó una sonrisa confusa. - No sé exactamente por qué, sospecho que vamos a necesitar hambre de verdad para capturar a este Guía.

Anthea cerró el portátil y sacó un móvil del bolso. Mientras Mycroft pulsaba el botón para cerrar la cúpula, ella llamaba al Guía Jeffrey Hope escaleras abajo, el conocido Casamentero de la Torre de Londres. Mycroft devolvió todos sus sentidos a la zona donde el águila había tomado posición. Oyó a los trabajadores del muelle terminar su larga jornada. Olió sudor, basura y el hedor del pescado podrido. Aceite y óxido. El desagradable aroma del propio Támesis. Nada definitivo. Este Guía era astuto, usando este lugar de trabajo para enmascarar su olor. Mycroft tendría que acercarse mucho más para rastrearle. Hora de moverse.

En diez minutos su equipo se había unido en una sala de conferencias en la tercera planta. Ocho Centinelas desvinculados, todos hombres, descansaban en los sofás intentando parecer despreocupados a pesar de estar más tensos que muelles de reloj. La mayoría de ellos conocía a Mycroft, si no en persona, al menos por su reputación. Pero un par eran suficientemente jóvenes para mirarle sorprendidos. A pesar de no empatizar, podía leer el desprecio en sus caras. Sólo tenía 35 y estaba perfectamente sano, pero a sus ojos adolescentes era un hombre mayor con algo de tripa. No del tipo que esperaban liderase una persecución. Niños.

Le sonrió a uno de los dos. - ¿Qué tal el viaje a Wallingford? ¿Fue una buena visita con tu madre? ¿Ya tiene mejor el estómago? - Polen, perfume y el olor del dispéptico y la edad aún flotaban a su alrededor.

El Centinela se sobresaltó - ¿Cómo has-

- Te dio un beso en la mejilla, hace tres horas. Tenía lilas florecidas en el jardín. Tomasteis té de jengibre y digestivos de chocolate. A pesar de mi aspecto soy un Centinela. Y presto atención.

El adolescente asintió, avergonzado de haber dudado de Mycroft. Y con eso ya tenía el respeto y la atención de los recién llegados. Ah, y ahí estaba Hope.

Hope era un hombre menudo, pequeño incluso para el estándar de los Guías, pero dejaba una gran impresión dondequiera que fuese. De mediana edad y bien vinculado, podía calmar incluso al Centinela más psicótico y traer de vuelta al abstraído más estupefacto. Los no vinculados le apreciaban por ello. Con el paso de los años se había forjado una reputación (aunque Mycroft no estaba seguro de cuán merecida) de tener un profundo entendimiento de compatibilidades. Sus uniones raramente fallaban, y cuando lo hacían tenía tal talento en facilitar el divorcio que a menudo las otras Torres le enviaban sus casos más difíciles. Mycroft le observaba trabajar con envidiable eficiencia. Sonreía, era cómplice de los Centinelas más cercanos y saludaba a los más lejanos. Atrayéndolos y soltándolos.

- Veo que has conocido a la tropa, - dijo Hope una vez hubo terminado. - Son un buen grupo, Centinela Holmes. Has trabajado con alguno de ellos antes, Maybury y Ames han tenido algunos problemas últimamente, así que estarán motivados. Y Henkel y Vin, - asintió hacia los adolescentes, - están deseosos de aprender cómo va. Tengo a un Mudo preparando una de las habitaciones de entrevistas mientras hablamos, exclusivamente para la feliz pareja, quienquiera de que sea de vosotros, bastardos afortunados. - Dijo hacia el grupo sin vincular.

El equipo de caza vitoreó.

Quedaban algunas órdenes e instrucciones que dar, mayormente en beneficio de los dos que no habían cazado nunca, pero Mycroft no era partidario de dejar que las cosas se alargasen. Quien fuera que estaba en los muelles, no iba a permanecer allí por siempre. Si era de uno de los cargueros, no estaría en Londres el tiempo suficiente como para una segunda oportunidad.

- Feliz caza, - les deseó Hope, luego se dividieron. Él fue de vuelta a su oficina en la Torre y los Centinelas se agruparon en las dos furgonetas lisas. Mycroft y Anthea les siguieron en una limusina. Uno de los privilegios de su rango.

Las furgonetas llegaron a los muelles antes que ellos, pero no por mucho. Un perplejo guardia de seguridad, soltando ansiedad por los poros, les saludó cuando entraron por la puerta. Sabe Dios lo que los Centinelas de la furgoneta le habían dicho para intimidarle. Más tarde tendría que aconsejarles otra vez sobre cómo tratar con la gente. Pero bajo ciertas circunstancias se podía perdonar. Pidió un grupo desesperado, y eso era lo que Hope le había proporcionado.

Cuando Mycroft bajó, el olor acre de los Centinelas sin vincular llenaba el aire. Su necesidad clamaba ser respondida. Si el Guía estaba en algún sitio cercano, debería comenzar a reaccionar inconscientemente. Y sí, ahí, por debajo de la peste de los muelles, estaba el olorcillo de su objetivo. Los diversos olores del lugar lo cubrían casi completamente. De no haber estado buscándolo, habría sido fácil pasar por alto el leve aroma.

- Está aquí, - llamó a Anthea. - Avisa por radio a nuestros cazadores de que se desplieguen y esparzan su aroma. Diles que no intenten rastrearlo ellos solos. El hedor de este sitio hará que se abstraigan. Yo le reduciré.

Le alargó la mano a Anthea y ella la tomó. Juntos, caminaron despacio pasando cajas y contenedores oxidados con la capa de salitre del lejano océano todavía adherida a su superficie. El grupo se había desplegado según las órdenes formando una red. Podía sentir su irritación por el modo en el que se movían. El instinto les hacía querer usar su sentido del olfato, pero ninguno de ellos tenía la habilidad de sintonizar la información selectivamente como Mycroft. Estaba en su mano el guiarles a donde necesitaban ir. Y aquí era donde probaba su valía.

Las feromonas del Guía se iban haciendo más patentes a medida que los Centinelas se le iban acercando. Ahora era el momento más delicado, porque pronto el Guía pasaría de excitación inconsciente a alerta consciente, y quién sabe cómo iba a reaccionar el fugitivo. Algo en el interior de Mycroft le decía que este iba a ser difícil. Mejor cerrar la red rápidamente y con decisión.

Mycroft avanzó con seguridad pasando la primera caterva de trabajadores sudorosos. Le abrieron paso sorprendidos, y él los ignoró. Normales. Mudos, como les llamaba Hope. Vieron su placa y supieron que no debían interferir.

A medida que se acercaban al agua, los ojos de Mycroft se quedaron fijos en uno de los edificios de madera empotrados en el borde del muelle. Comenzó a navegar entre las diversas capas de información sensorial, seleccionó y eliminó las capas de morralla y ¡Ahí estaba! Joven pero maduro, definitivamente hombre, todavía razonablemente tranquilo y sereno. Hablaba por teléfono con un distribuidor con la seguridad de alguien que ha estado en su puesto mucho tiempo. Mycroft le hizo a Anthea un gesto con la mano, y esta susurró la orden por radio.

Instantáneamente su equipo se reunió a su lado. - Ahí está, muchachos. Una vez dentro deberíais poder olerle.

Atravesaron la puerta a toda velocidad. Los latidos de la gente de la oficina se aceleraron como uno solo. El olor de la adrenalina perfumaba el ambiente. Su objetivo había reaccionado sólo un segundo antes que el resto de sus compañeros. Mycroft le oyó dejar caer el teléfono a media frase y un golpeteo de pies. Y ahora estaba corriendo, rápido, a través de una puerta trasera y por las escaleras de incendios.

Maldición. Debería haber puesto hombres en ese lado también. No importaba, el Guía no podría huir de ellos por mucho tiempo.

- Anthea, me temo que nuestro Guía ha decidido ser muy estúpido. Prepárate para calmar a unos cuantos desvinculados fuera de sí.

Anthea asintió, como si no supusiera mayor problema.

Mycroft exploró las rutas posibles que el fugitivo podría tomar. El Guía todavía podía esperar el darles esquinazo con el olor, y eso hacía que sus elecciones fueran obvias. Mycroft arrancó en una intensa carrera para interceptarle. Desafortunadamente, su estilo de vida sedentario le pasó factura muy rápido. Para cuando llegó a una zona de los muelles particularmente olorosa, donde los deshechos de pescado se amontonaban cerca de barriles de diésel y agentes anti-corrosión, estaba jadeando y sudoroso.

Fue entonces cuando oyó una pelea a unos doscientos metros.

A pesar de estar sin aire, Mycroft se espoleó para ir más rápido y alcanzarla. Un minuto después, encontró a su equipo apelotonado entre dos largas paredes de contenedores. Henkel y Bugti habían tenido el sentido común de bloquear ambas salidas y ahuyentar a los Normales. Y menos mal. Era el tipo de cosa que la Torre no quería que el público supiese. El resto del equipo había formado un amplio anillo a medio camino, cerca del centro, donde el aterrado Guía estaba agazapado contra las ondas del metal.

A apenas un metro estaban Ames y Vin, peleando a puñetazo limpio por ver quién tenía el derecho de quedarse con el Guía. Y no se estaban conteniendo. Vin sangraba abundantemente por un corte en la ceja y Ames no estaba mucho mejor, con un labio partido y las manos ensangrentadas. O bien el Guía era altamente compatible, o bien Hope había cometido un error y había escogido dos Centinelas con escalas de compatibilidad similares. De cualquier modo, el olor del hombre les llamaba a ambos, y los dos intentaban responder del único modo que los animales territoriales sabían hacerlo: con una batalla por la supremacía.

Solamente si el Guía no hubiera huido, o si el ambiente no fuera tan irritante; tal vez entonces Anthea hubiera sido capaz de tranquilizar las cosas y Mycroft de solucionarlas. Pero no con dos Centinelas compatibles y un Guía sin vincular sudando copiosas cantidades de feromonas, aumentando su anhelo todavía más. Añadir el hambre que el propio Mycroft había pedido hacía que incluso los Centinelas no compatibles comenzasen a parecer agotados.

- ¡Anthea! - la llamó, pero ella ya se había anticipado y estaba proyectando calma sobre el grupo. No iba a ser suficiente.

Mycroft midió rápidamente a los contrincantes. Ames era mayor, 32, experimentado y claramente más hambriento de vincularse. Vin tenía 19, más rápido y ligero y suficientemente arrogante como para pensar que podía ganar. Uno de ellos tenía que marcharse. En la mente de Mycroft no había lugar a dudas.

- ¡Henkel! - Gritó, escogiendo al menos abstraído de los Centinelas restantes. - Saca a Vin de ahí. Llévale a Barts para que le cosan.

El joven Centinela, que todavía llevaba el perfume de su madre en el cuello, se deslizó valientemente en medio para detener la pelea. Vin, sintiendo a alguien detrás suyo, se revolvió y gruñó. Mycroft entrevió una hiena a sus pies con los labios retorcidos para mostrar los dientes. Justo entonces, Ames se aprovechó de la distracción y lanzó un sólido puñetazo a la cara de Vin. La cabeza del chico giró y la hiena desapareció mientras él caía al suelo, inconsciente.

- ¡Henkel...! - comenzó Mycroft. Entonces vio a Ames goteando sangre, marcharse por el lugar por el que Henkel había venido. El Guía había desaparecido.

- ¡Oh, que le den! - Murmuró. El maldito Guía había huido de nuevo. Estúpido, ¿No sabía que le habían cogido? En este momento no había lugar suficientemente apestoso como para dar esquinazo a Ames. - ¡Henkel, llama a una ambulancia! El resto, mantened a los civiles lejos, que se larguen _todos_. Esto no es para el ojo público. Anthea, quédate con Vin hasta que llegue la ambulancia.

- ¡Pero, Ames...! - Protestó ella. - ¿No necesitaría...?

- Demasiado tarde, - la cortó Mycroft. - No creo que ni siquiera Hope pudiera calmarlo después de eso. Llámale y dile que la habitación de entrevistas no será necesaria. Tenemos un VIS. La Oficina Madre no va a estar muy contenta con nosotros. - Esta era precisamente la situación que Mycroft esperaba evitar. ¡Sabía que este iba a dar problemas! ¡Lo sabía!

Salió corriendo de nuevo para seguir al dúo y esperó que Ames cogiera rápido al hombre. Mycroft ya estaba sudando, y odiaba las camisas húmedas. Estaba segurísimo de por dónde habían ido. Había oído in fuerte golpe mientras dictaba instrucciones, y se aferró a eso. De hecho, encontró rápidamente una zona con evidencias de una refriega. Tres metros más abajo, la puerta lateral de un almacén había sido forzada de cuajo. La jamba tenía sangre fresca. Por la mancha, parecía que Ames tenía cogido al Guía por encima del hombro cuando lo introdujo en el edificio.

Por detrás de él oyó a Vin lanzar un salvaje bramido de ira y frustración. _¡Anthea!_ Su corazón gritó con auténtico miedo. El instinto del Protector Bendecido le impelía a acudir en su rescate. Afortunadamente el alarido de Vin cambió rápido a un gemido y luego se apagó, la llamada de socorro de Anthea desapareció con él. Había drogado al salvaje. ¡Maldición, maldición, maldición!

Liberado de la compulsión, Mycroft entró en el edificio. El lugar estaba casi vacío salvo por algunos palés con tablones de madera. El frío y duro suelo estaba cubierto de aceite pegajoso, astillas, clavos y otras cosas desagradables. Ames no se iba a quedar ahí, estaría buscando un sitio más cómodo donde yacer con su trofeo. Había una serie de oficinas distribuidas por la entreplanta, en la parte de atrás del almacén. Ese sería el sitio más probable. Y sí, a pesar de la cantidad de ruido ambiente, podía oírles: los gimoteos del Guía y su leve suplicar, y los aún más suaves gruñidos de Ames. Los sonidos de un pequeño forcejeo.

Mycroft se apresuró hacia la parte trasera del almacén, subió los escalones de madera, atravesó una segunda puerta rota y entró en una sección de oficinas abandonadas y en penumbra. Estaba oscuro como boca de lobo pero Ames no se había preocupado por la luz. El olor y los sonidos del río estaban muy amortiguados por la insonorización y los filtros de aire. Era agradable. Tres puertas más abajo había una oficina aún más cómoda, con muebles de cuero auténtico y una suave moqueta. Allí era donde Ames estaba.

Mycroft se aproximó con cautela. Al estar vinculado, no debería representar una amenaza, pero en su estado herido y agitado, Ames todavía podía volverse contra él. De hecho, cuando empujó suavemente la puerta el Centinela le miró y dejó escapar un sonoro gruñido. Mycroft se mantuvo en posición y analizó la escena. La luz entraba por una ventana e iluminaba al Guía. Estaba tirado boca abajo en el suelo, con las ropas ya arrancadas del torso. Ames sujetaba sus muñecas sobre la cabeza con una mano gigantesca.

- ¡Ayúdeme! - Rogó el fugitivo. Ahora que Mycroft tenía tiempo para mirar detenidamente al tipo, podía ver que era delgado y pequeño, como solían ser los Guías. Veintitantos, con las manos curtidas por una vida de trabajo físico. Su pelo era oscuro y rizado, y su piel, morena. Indio, paquistaní, o descendiente, seguramente. Olía a bien alimentado y sano, con una leve traza de leche materna cortada, enredada entre sus ropas rasgadas.

¡Oh, _maldición_!

- ¡No puedo! - Dijo el Guía. - ¡No puedo! Tengo esposa e hijos. ¡No le deje-

Mycroft se sintió fatal. Un desastre. Un enorme desastre. Era obvio por qué el Guía había luchado tanto por que no le cogieran.

Algunos Centinelas eran generosos y suficientemente seguros como para dejar que sus vinculados tuvieran otras relaciones cercanas, pero Ames no era de ese tipo. Dudaba que Ames permitiera que su Guía se acercase de nuevo a su familia, y estaría totalmente en su derecho. El matrimonio sería anulado. Como Guía, este hombre no tenía derecho legal para estarlo. Se le daría la custodia total de los niños a la madre, una generosa ayuda en sus cuidados, así como ayudas varias, pero eso no sería suficiente para mitigar la enorme traición. Los hijos serían vigilados de cerca, en caso de que ellos también se convirtieran en Guías.

No había modo de evitarlo. Aunque fuese legal, no podía separar a Ames y su Guía. No sin poner en peligro las vidas de todos, incluida la suya.

- Shh, - le dijo al Guía de modo tan conciliador como pudo. - Sólo relájate y déjate llevar. Todo se solucionará después.

Ames gruñó de nuevo ante su intrusión, pero más suave. Algún borroso razonamiento bajo todo su arranque instintivo había decidido que Mycroft no era una amenaza para su Guía. Sumergido como estaba en el ardor del vínculo, no podía hablar. Devolvió su atención al fugitivo. Sujetó al hombre boca abajo contra la alfombra, tirando de sus ropas desgarradas, lamiendo y oliendo la piel expuesta. El Guía se retorció y trató de desembarazarse de él, pero sólo consiguió que el olor del Centinela se repartiese por su piel.

Esa era la primera etapa, el _ritus fragrans_, la aromatización. Si esto hubiera tenido lugar en la Torre y no al final de una caza brutal, podía tardar horas. Mezclar sus olores calmaba a ambos participantes y alejaba a otros que pudieran interferir. Entre esos momentos de tacto, olor y sabor, ambos hablarían y se volverían cercanos, profundizarían. Hace un siglo, una pareja de vinculados podía no hacer más que aromatizarse durante días e incluso semanas, cortejando pausadamente al otro. Podían incluso separarse durante horas para realizar otras tareas y regresar, seguros que que el olor haría difícil la interferencia de otros rivales. O incluso podían detenerlo, si hubieran decidido que no eran suficientemente compatibles. Pero aquellos eran mejores tiempos, cuando los Guías eran numerosos. Ahora, incluso en la Torre, eran presionados para avanzar hasta etapas más permanentes. Y vinculaciones en el campo de batalla como esta, eran aún más rápidas.

La aromatización tuvo el efecto deseado. El Guía había dejado de forcejear. Permanecía quieto y silencioso salvo por los leves jadeos de su respiración. Finalmente, mucho después de que el hecho de que le habían capturado era obvio, él se había dado cuenta. Su cuerpo se relajó y se rindió al instinto forjado en las partes más profundas de su cerebro. En presencia de un Centinela compatible y extremadamente dispuesto, su necesidad de vincularse había excedido sus escrúpulos.

Lo peor había pasado. Mycroft dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. No había nada más desagradable de ver que algo que debería ser un hermoso acontecimiento convertirse en algo tan horrible como una violación.

Ames, sintiendo su entrega, se relajó visiblemente. Se quitó de la espalda del Guía y lo hizo rodar, desabotonándole y quitándole la ropa que no le había arrancado antes. El hombre alargó la mano y cariñosamente acarició la cara de su Centinela, con una expresión maravillada que había sido de terror hacía sólo unos minutos. Entonces su cuello se arqueó, preparándose para el siguiente paso. R_itus morsus_, el mordisco que los llevaría a los dos a un frenesí apasionado.

_Hora de marcharse_, pensó Mycroft con alivio. Era más que aparente que a pesar del comienzo difícil, todo iba a ir rodado a partir de ahora. Ames no estaba tan enloquecido como para herir accidentalmente a su Guía. El cual estaba sucumbiendo perfectamente ante el ardor del vínculo, y no necesitaba ser sujetado. Solamente había una cosa más que podía hacer por ellos. Mycroft hurgó en su bolsillo y se acercó con cuidado. Ante el gruñido, se detuvo donde estaba y dejó una pequeña bolsa en la moqueta con tres condones y una botellita de lubricante: guardados para eventualidades como esta.

Entonces se retiró rápidamente hacia la puerta y la cerró detrás suyo. No era auténtica intimidad. Mycroft todavía podía oír lo que estaban haciendo con más detalle del necesario. Combatió cientos de años de biología Centinela con dieciséis años de arraigados modales de educación pública. Sospechaba que afortunadamente ninguno podría durar mucho. Una vez que el coito estuviera completo habría un breve instante al terminar en el que tendría lugar la etapa final. _Caerimonia compago_, el vínculo permanente. Desde entonces, nunca estarían realmente separados. El vínculo siempre les conduciría al otro. Sólo se podría romper a través de elaborados, difíciles y dolorosos métodos.

Hablando de vínculos, Anthea estaba llegando, usando la unión entre ellos para orientarse por los alrededores. Eso significaba que la ambulancia con Vin ya se había marchado, y sus servicios ya no eran necesarios. Mycroft desanduvo sus pasos desde las oficinas en penumbra hasta el iluminado almacén. Su Guía, incapaz de ver en la oscuridad, había traído una linterna y estaba atravesando con cautela los deshechos desperdigados por el suelo del almacén.

- Hope envía sus disculpas, - dijo tranquilamente mientras la alcanzaba. Le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a estabilizarse, más que atento a los cristales, el metal y las protuberancias de madera con forma de puñal repartidas alrededor. Ella ignoró su instinto de protección dejándole que cogiera su brazo y llevándola a los escalones de la entreplanta, donde pudieran sentarse juntos.

- Por supuesto que lo siente, - Mycroft no se molestó en disimular su enfado. Anthea lo hubiese percibido de todos modos. - ¿Te dijo por qué puso a Ames y Vin en el mismo equipo de caza?

Ella se encogió de hombros. - Realmente no. Dijo que sabía que se solapaban levemente, pero supuso que al ser Vin un novato relativamente bien equilibrado, cedería ante Ames si se presentase la ocasión.

- Bueno, es obvio que eso no ha sucedido, - dijo Mycroft amargamente. - ¿Y cómo lo lleva el pequeño salvaje?

- Uf, - Anthea puso los ojos en blanco. - Completamente psicótico. Afortunadamente tenía suficientes tranquilizantes a mano para noquearlo. Debería estar inconsciente el tiempo suficiente como para llegar al hospital. Hope dice que enviará un Guía para ayudar al médico de guardia a lidiar con él.

Mycroft agitó la cabeza y se pasó una mano por el pelo, cada vez menos numeroso. - Que Dios le ayude. No querría ser el médico encargado de coserle.


	3. Chapter 3

Curiosamente, cuando John decidió convertirse en médico, no era en _esto_ en lo que había pensado que gastaría la mayor parte de su tiempo. Repartidos por su escritorio estaban los historiales de trece pacientes, y todos ellos necesitaban ser actualizados. En Barts se hablaba de suprimir el papeleo desde que era un estudiante de medicina, pero el cambio nunca llegaba. Le dejaban escribiendo laboriosamente notas a mano, intentando no ser uno de esos médicos despreciables que torturaban a las enfermeras con garabatos ilegibles.

Sintió el momento en el que el Centinela se despertó. En un instante era el ambiente normal, un miasma de miseria psíquica del que hacía tiempo había aprendido a aislarse y más o menos apagar, y al otro era una sirena de _DESEO/VEJACIÓN/DOLOR_ llenando el aire y atravesando su mente. John dio un respingo en su asiento con el cuerpo bombeándole adrenalina y el bolígrafo atravesó el escritorio. Cerró fuertemente los escudos en torno suyo, convirtiéndolo en una mera molestia de alarma de coche. El bolígrafo rodó hasta el final de la mesa y cayó al suelo. Puso ambas manos sudorosas encima de la mesa y dejó escapar un escalofrío de alivio.

_ ¿Qué demonios?_, fue su primer pensamiento. El segundo fue O_h, Dios, otra vez no._

Espiró y comenzó los ejercicios de relax y concentración que llevaba usando desde que era un adolescente. Dio gracias a Dios por tener una madre Guía. Si no hubiera sido por su estantería de libros de autoayuda para Guías, John habría estado en apuros hacía tiempo. Los leyó todos de cabo a rabo, siempre con cuidado de llevar sus guantes de invierno y de devolverlos a su sitio después. Si ella o Padre lo habían notado, nunca lo habían dicho. Pero con sus estrategias autodidactas estaba muy al límite. Cada año parecía más difícil. Los esquinazos por los pelos ya no le daban energía. Sus muros se erigían lentos y débiles. Sentía un profundo agotamiento que ninguna cantidad de descanso no podía aliviar.

A veces se preguntaba si su experiencia era remotamente parecida a las del los Guías de la Torre. Con un poco de suerte, nunca lo sabría.

John se pasó la mano por la boca, cogió un spray de neutralizador de olor y roció un poco por la habitación para librarse de cualquier feromona que su traidor cuerpo hubiera dejado escapar. La primera norma para ocultar tus intenciones: no ensucies el nido. El spray era un regalo del cielo. Al trabajar en un hospital, nadie cuestionaba que lo usase. Sencillamente podía pedir a los conserjes que rociaran el vestíbulo entero y simplemente pensarían que quería generar un ambiente más agradable para Centinelas e internos. John no podía ocultar totalmente su naturaleza de Guía, pero podía manipular maravillosamente el sistema en su beneficio.

Y hablando de naturaleza Guía, tendría que hacer algo con el Centinela del piso de abajo. No podía ignorar su llamada. Había cometido ese error hace años, cuando era un estudiante de medicina. La ininterrumpida tristeza del Centinela tiraba tanto de él que, sin querer, algo en su interior comenzó a responder. Y ese fue el día que descubrió que su cuerpo no estaba de su parte. Incluso si mentalmente chillaba su mantra de normalidad, que durante años había evitado que la gente se fijase en él, su cuerpo gritaba igualmente alto: _¡Aquí estoy, atrápame!_ Y lo hicieron. O al menos lo intentaron. Antes de que John supiera qué estaba pasando, el hospital estaba inundado de Centinelas desvinculados olisqueando el lugar. John había tenido la suficiente cabeza como para esconderse en un armario de la limpieza y rociarse _él mismo_ con el neutralizador, y entonces permaneció muy quieto dentro de un grupo de estudiantes y trabajadores, también aterrados, dejando que su ansiedad ocultara la suya propia. Proyectó su normalidad tan fuerte que le dio una migraña. Pero a pesar de la búsqueda, los Centinelas marcharon con las manos vacías.

Después de eso, John aprendió que lo mejor era cortarlo de raíz. Aunque pudiera parecer ilógico, entrar directamente en la habitación y G_uiar_ al pobre infeliz parecía mantener todo perfecto sin alertar a nadie. Los Centinelas esperaban estar rodeados del personal del hospital, con médicos al azar que eran llamados cuando se les necesitaba. ¿Cuál era el problema si había una persona de más, mirando unos horarios y casualmente proyectando la calma y la concentración que el Centinela necesitaba para volver a la cordura? Mientras cediese a su naturaleza, su cuerpo parecía guardarse sus hormonas para sí.

John cogió el ascensor para ir al piso de abajo. Sin pausa pero sin prisa, caminó tranquilamente como si tuviera cosas que hacer. Cualquiera que le viese asumiría que sabía a dónde iba. Y lo sabía. Había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que seguía aquella rutina. Urgencias estaba pasando la entrada principal, a través de un par de puertas con aspecto restringido. Dentro había una gran sala con cortinas que proporcionaban a los pacientes algo de intimidad, y más allá estaban las habitaciones de aislamiento para los potencialmente contagiosos. No le sorprendió que pusieran al Centinela enloquecido en una de ellas, a pesar de lo que John sentía no era enfermedad, si no las particulares emociones de los Centinelas.

Ahora podía oír al paciente, montando un escándalo sobre algo de hacer trampa. Alguien llamado _Holmes_ le había prometido una oportunidad. Algún Guía le había _llamado_. No era _justo_... La empatía de John fue asaltada por pura excitación. El paciente no podría haber sido más obsceno si hubiera estado gritando - ¿Dónde están las mujeres? ¡Quiero follar! - Pero John dejó que le resbalase. Las erecciones, como las heces, la sangre y el plasma, eran parte de la naturaleza humana. Veía a la gente en sus momentos más débiles y vulnerables. Si acaso, podía apiadarse del pobre Centinela. La Torre le habría jodido de algún modo.

Incluso antes de entrar en la habitación, comenzó a proyectar las emociones que el hombre necesitaba para recobrar el sentido. De modo que los juramentos se apagaron a medida que se acercaba. Una pequeña parte de John se sintió orgullosa. El resto estaba totalmente aterrorizado.

Gracias al cielo el Centinela no pareció darse cuenta de su existencia. A pesar de los bramidos estaba abstraído, tenía los sentidos tan sobrecargados que apenas podía distinguir arriba de abajo. La mayoría de los Centinelas se quedaban callados y en otro mundo cuando se abstraían, permanecía quietos y rígidos como estatuas, centrados en un pequeño objeto y perdiendo todo sentido de tiempo y espacio. Pero a veces los no vinculados iban en otra dirección: psicosis. Con los sentidos fijados al azar y desvariando, como una persona girando sin parar un sintonizador de radio sin dar una oportunidad a que saliese la información. En medio del dolor, luchaban salvajemente contra cualquier cosa a su alcance. Cualquiera que se acercase a ellos corría serio peligro, incluso los Guías.

Alguien había atado al pobre cabrón de manos y pies, con correas de cuero reforzadas con metal, puesto que estaba fornido. Su pecho y caderas estaban cruzadas por anchas franjas de tela, sujetándole más. Incluso así intimidaba. Retorciéndose y forcejeando. Con la cabeza golpeando una y otra vez contra las barandillas. Con cada golpe y quiebro, el Centinela enviaba gotas de sangre de la herida de la cabeza a _todas partes_.

Una de las enfermeras más duras de Urgencias hizo alarde de valentía intentando una intravenosa mientras le recitaba la letanía de "buscar el dial y apagarlo". Puso los ojos en blanco cuando John entró en la habitación. - Es un infierno. - Maldijo cuando se acercó. - ¿Me puedes echar una mano? El señor Vin, aquí presente, no quiere cooperar.

John se movió rápidamente para sujetar la muñeca y el antebrazo del Centinela. Mejor todavía. El contacto hacía la sincronización más fácil. Y de hecho el hombre comenzó a responder inmediatamente. John vertió su capacidad y calma en el joven mientras su boca decía: - Déjale hacer su trabajo. Relájate. Estarás bien.

Todo el cuerpo del Centinela se relajó de repente, como si alguien le hubiese quitado las pilas. Abrió la mano y sin pensamiento consciente aparente, deslizó los dedos por la manga de John. Su alivio era embriagador, al encontrar por fin un ancla de cordura en la tormenta en la que estaba sumergido. El ojo que no estaba hinchado comenzó a abrirse y comenzó a intentar ver dónde estaba. John comenzó a retirarse mentalmente.

La enfermera puso la intravenosa y comenzó a suministrarle sedantes tan pronto como pudo. El Centinela ya estaba en sus cabales mucho antes de que la medicación entrase en su torrente sanguíneo. John pudo sentirle comenzando su análisis, diciéndose a sí mismo como eran de grandes las cosas, cómo de duras, como de cerca estaban, cuán dañinas. Aumentando su percepción del mundo hasta que pudo ver una habitación de hospital con gente, y cómo todo encajaba con normalidad. En uno o dos segundos, sería capaz de ver a John de verdad.

Y entonces el sedante hizo efecto, y todo, incluido su intelecto, comenzó a volverse agradablemente borroso. El Centinela dejó escapar un triste maullido de decepción antes de cerrar los ojos y caer exhausto.

- Dios bendiga la guenidina, - dijo la enfermera, alabando la medicina para el comportamiento de los Centinelas. Se quitó los guantes ensangrentados y los tiró a la basura. - Es como tener un Guía en una botella.

_Sí_,_ claro_, pensó John, pero no mostró su cinismo. - Buen trabajo.

Ella le sonrió, - Porque asomaste la cabeza. No creo que hubiera podido hacerlo sin ti sujetándole. Gracias por la ayuda.

Agitó la cabeza con modestia. - No ha sido nada. O_lvídalo_. - Dijo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

La enfermera no dijo nada. Ya llevaba guantes nuevos y presionaba una gasa limpia contra la herida de la cabeza. John sentía una pequeña punzada de culpa por avasallarla. Una cosa era defenderse de un Centinela que le descubriría entusiásticamente y con razón a la primera de cambio, y otra era colgarle el muerto a una desdichada que sólo intentaba hacer un desagradable trabajo que todos los demás de Urgencias estaban tratando de evitar.

Dios, tenía que hacer algo con esto. No podía seguir poniéndose en ese tipo de situaciones. Tuvo un leve escalofrío mientras le bajaba el subidón de adrenalina, y entonces salió como alma que lleva el diablo con el mismo paso de acelerado-pero-no-corriendo que lo había llevado allí en primer lugar. Ahora que la crisis había sido superada y el Guía de su interior había sido aplacado, el plan de acción más seguro era esfumarse, por si acaso alguien de la Torre aparecía para cuidar del paciente.

No había sido suficientemente rápido. Seis Centinelas más, en diversos estados de agitación y frustración, pasaron a su lado en el vestíbulo principal. El Guía en John reapareció de nuevo, instintivamente abocado a ayudarles. Cuando alcanzó el ascensor, no pudo evitar el proyectar un rayo de calma hacia ellos. Una vez que estuvo fuera, cerró fuertemente su camuflaje, y se maldijo a sí mismo. Maldita sea. ¿Estaba _intentando_ que lo cogieran?

Cinco de los Centinelas no parecieron darse cuenta de la liberación mental, y si lo hicieron, debieron pensar que era debido a sus propios esfuerzos. De cualquier modo, ninguno se detuvo mientras cruzaban las puertas de Urgencias.

El último sí. El más joven del grupo se detuvo sobre sus pasos con una mirada confusa dibujada en su cara sin arrugas. Se giró sobre sus talones y revisó los alrededores olisqueando el aire. Irónicamente, cuando el grupo cruzó la puerta, él había sido el menos abstraído. Y ahora era el más excitado. En la mente de John, parecía brillar y volverse más visible. Podía sentir el Centinela sin vincular llamándole de un modo profundamente instintivo. Su espíritu guía, un gavilán, revoloteó por la habitación.

John miró hacia otro lado y cerró los escudos de golpe hasta que nada los atravesó, ninguna emoción. Justo entonces el ascensor se abrió y John tuvo que luchar para no _lanzarse_ dentro. Antes de que las puertas se cerraran, pudo ver con una última mirada furtiva que los otros cinco se habían vuelto y se habían unido al que estaba analizando el vestíbulo sospechoso. Mierda, ¿Por qué los Centinelas tenían que ser tan tenaces?

Entonces la puerta de metal del ascensor los cortó.

Hora del control de daños. _Que no cunda el pánico, sigue la rutina, _pensó para sí mismo. Lo bueno de venir de un clan lleno de Centinelas malhumorados era que conocía media docena de trucos para hacer que esos bastardos perdieran el rastro. Se limitaban a oler, centrándose en las pequeñas cantidades de feromonas que dejaba escapar. Usaba eso en su contra, poniéndoles sobre una pista falsa.

John pasó suavemente su mano sudorosa por todos los botones, y pulsó la mitad de ellos. Eso debería mantener el ascensor activo durante un rato y frenarles un poco. Tan pronto como se abrió la puerta, salió aunque no fuera su planta. No podía regresar a su oficina ni ir a los vestuarios a cambiarse el uniforme. Lo último que quería era dejar un rastro de olor que lo conectase a él. Necesitaba salir al aire fresco tan pronto como fuera posible y dejar un recorrido confuso. Era muy pronto para dejar el turno, pero maldita sea, era una emergencia. Mejor tener una marca negra al lado de su nombre que ser atrapado por la Torre.

Caminó con seguridad por el vestíbulo, a través de una sala llena de gente mayor. El olor de la decrepitud y la enfermedad era fuerte y desagradable, no tan bueno como un neutralizador de aire, pero si para cubrir su propio olor o mejor, puesto que era una oportunidad para abstraer a uno o más. A medida que avanzaba por el hall, proyectaba su normalidad tan fuerte que incluso las miradas de pacientes y enfermeras parecían deslizarse por encima suyo. Cuando alcanzó las escaleras al otro extremo, abrió la pesada puerta de incendios usando un pañuelo para evitar la transferencia de olor. Una vez fuera de la vista de la gente, bajó corriendo las escaleras y tiró los pañuelos en el contenedor más cercano.

La estrategia parecía funcionar. No había señales de los Centinelas por ninguna parte. Sin duda, los idiotas cubiertos de músculos estarían usando sus sentidos amplificados, como se les había enseñado, en lugar del sentido común. Estarían persiguiéndole, en lugar de intentar anticiparse a él. No se atrevía a bajar su escudo lo suficiente para mirar, por miedo a provocarles físicamente. Pero parecía que le habían vuelto a perder otra vez. Maldita sea. Otra vez.

Caminó rápido por el asfalto hasta uno de los taxis negros que estaba esperando. - ¿A dónde? - Preguntó el taxista mientras se metía dentro y cerraba la puerta.

La primera intención de John fue decir "a casa", pero mejor no. Aún no estaba fuera de peligro. Podría ser remotamente posible que la Torre preguntase a la compañía de taxis por las direcciones de sus clientes. En lugar se eso dijo el nombre del bar favorito de Harry. Y si, eso funcionaría. Podía usar a Harry como excusa para cuando llamase tarde a su jefa para disculparse por faltar durante unas horas. Una crisis familiar era una mejor razón para dejarla plantada que un "porque sí". Y las crisis familiares relacionadas con un Centinela funcionaban incluso mejor. Aún así, la Doctora Sawyer se lo iba a comer vivo, pero sería más comprensiva.

El taxi se alejó del bordillo sin incidentes. El grupo de Centinelas no habían sido capaces de seguirle. Y a estas alturas no iban a ser capaces aunque le sintieran. Jamás podrían conectar los segundos de Guía sin vincular con el Doctor John Watson. John se frotó la cabeza y el dolor pasó a ser molestia.

Si no hubiera sido por aquellos otros Centinelas, no habría habido problema. ¿De dónde demonios habían salido? Incluso si el Centinela herido le hubiese percibido (y John _sabía_ que no), no podría haber alertado a la Torre, atado e inconsciente como estaba. ¿Les había enviado la Torre para cuidar de su compañero herido? ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer por él una caterva de Centinelas sin vincular? Un Guía y su compañero de vínculo tendría infinitamente más sentido. ¿Estaban patrullando Barts al azar con la esperanza de atraparle? Era una idea muy paranoica.

Daba igual. Eso había estado demasiado cerca. John se los lograba quitar de encima pero uno de estos días sería demasiado lento, demasiado estúpido o estaría demasiado cansado como para ir por delante de ellos. Barts no era la solución que una vez pensó que era. Tal vez era hora de hablar de nuevo con Mike Stanford sobre pasarse a la privada. Tal vez era hora de ver cómo de difícil se hacía vivir en Canadá. No podía continuar poniéndose en peligro de ese modo.

El Guía recién vinculado estuvo callado durante el trayecto a la Torre. Se sentó, mirando atontado por una de las ventanillas durante los quince minutos que duró el viaje, mientras Ames hablaba sobre su vida. Anthea había dejado de prestarles atención para escribir mensajes en su BlackBerry. Mycroft deseó vagamente poder hacer lo mismo. La cacería había hecho que se sintiera sucio, cansado e intelectualmente insatisfecho. Sin querer, sentía una desagradable empatía por el Guía. La pobre criatura podía haber evitado todo esto si se hubiera entregado en el momento en que se manifestó su compatibilidad. Podría haber sido incluso capaz de persuadir a Hope de que le buscase un Centinela abierto de mente sobre las relaciones. Ciertamente, sería maravilloso que más Guías hombres pudieran tener hijos. Pero no, había escogido ignorar la llamada y ahora tendría que vivir con las dolorosas consecuencias.

Se sentía peor al haber sido forzado a escoger de entre sus Centinelas, quién se llevaría el premio. No era así como funcionaba. Lo fácil era culpar a Hope, que era quien había reunido al grupo, pero también había sido su propia culpa. No poseía la habilidad empática de Hope para percibir compatiblidades, pero tenía su intelecto y sus sentidos aumentados. Debería haber sido capaz de saber que había demasiadas similitudes entre Vin y Ames. Hope se consideraba un genio y sí, sí tenía una cantidad impresionante en lo que a uniones se refería. Pero eso no tenía que ver ahora que demostraba no conocer el comportamiento de la gente. Sólo un idiota pensaría que un Centinela en una cacería de vínculo simplemente le _cedería_ la presa a un compañero sin presentar desafío. ¿En estas circunstancias? ¿Con la gran posibilidad de que algunos de ellos _jamás_ iban a tener la oportunidad de vincularse?

Dos Centinelas se habían suicidado este año. Dos Centinelas sin vincular. Todo por la falta de Guías. _Por mucho que busque, no puedo crear lo que no está ahí_. Lo único que podía hacer era encontrar a los escondidos y convencer a aquellos que querían hacerlo que no era la mejor idea.

Mycroft lo sentía por sus compañeros. A veces pensaba que había sido egoísta que él, que siempre había sido capaz de controlarse incluso sin un Guía, hubiera acabado vinculado, mientras otros que eran mucho menos capaces se quedaran esperando año tras año. Con sus capacidades mentales erosionándose lentamente, drogando sus sentidos hasta que apenas eran Normales. Por otro lado, no podía soportar la idea de no tener a Anthea. Sin ella sobreviviría, con ella prosperaba.

Impulsivamente, alargó una mano y le tocó el brazo. Fue recompensado con una cálida sensación y el silencioso reproche de que no la molestara mientras trabajaba. Sonriendo, dejó caer el brazo.

Debía de compensar a Vin. Lo mejor que podía hacer era asegurarse de que el joven tendría un sitio en la siguiente cacería de vínculo. Sería un pobre premio de consolación para alguien que había tenido un Guía compatible a su alcance. Hmmm. Quizás sería mejor el hacer la oferta mientras estuviera atontado por los efectos de los sedantes y, esperaba, atado a la cama de hospital. No le gustaría acabar con la nariz partida.

La limusina paró justo delante de las puertas principales y dejó que los cuatro se bajaran. Hope se encontró con ellos en la Torre y una vez juntos cogieron el ascensor hasta la habitación de entrevistas en la segunda planta más alta. El Guía miró a su alrededor como quien es arrojado a una prisión. Y Mycroft le entendía. A pesar del alegre papel de las paredes y los suaves muebles, no tenía ventanas y era claustrofóbico. En el siglo XVIII, cuando se construyó la Torre, los Guías eran mucho más numerosos y las expectativas, menores. Una cama y un orinal se consideraban suficientes para un Guía sin vincular, por tanto las habitaciones construidas para ellos eran pocas, estrechas y frías. En aquellos tiempos la costumbre era mimar a los Guías tanto como fuera posible, mientras los mantenían a salvo. Mycroft todavía podía ver en el techo las marcas donde tres paredes interiores habían sido derruidas para hacer una pequeña sala de estar, un baño completo y un dormitorio. El lugar era tan acogedor y dulce como se podían permitir. Aun así, las habitaciones de Entrevistas de la Torre de Londres dejaban que desear en comparación con otras. Algunas de las torres nuevas tenían suites que rivalizaban con hoteles de cinco estrellas.

Una vez que se le mostró todo al Guía, Hope echó fuera a Ames, Mycroft y Anthea, y cerró la puerta con llave detrás de ellos.

- Dejémosle algo de tiempo para sí mismo, - dijo con su usual tono animado. - Los nuevos Guías necesitan un poco de espacio después de vínculos tan traumáticos. Y tú, - se dirigió a Ames, - necesitas limpiarte. Eres un desastre con toda esa sangre seca, esos moretones y esa porquería. Si no te conociera te tendría miedo.

- Pero... - dijo Ames.

- ¡Sin peros! A las duchas, bruto sudoroso, y ponte algunas tiritas. No haría mal tampoco que te peinaras y te cepillaras los dientes. Enséñale a tu precioso Guía que no te has escapado de un zoo. Caerá a tus pies más fácilmente si pareces un caballero en vez de un delincuente.

Ames asintió, con los ojos muy abiertos de respeto. Ignoró el lento ascensor y tomó las escaleras hasta los dormitorios Centinelas en las plantas bajas. Hope rió al ver su diligencia. - Bueno, eso sí que es un hombre feliz.

- Hmmm, - soltó Mycroft, con un fuerte tono de desaprobación.

- Y tú estás enfadado conmigo, - dijo sin que se le oscureciese la sonrisa. - Lo siento, pero lo hecho, hecho está. No tiene sentido lamentarse. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es salvar lo que queda.

- Hmmm, - replicó Mycroft una nota más alto.

- El Guía de ahí dentro, ¿Tiene nombre? - Preguntó Hope intentando claramente cambiar de tema.

- Ha sido poco comunicativo. - dijo Mycroft. - Me temo que el joven todavía está un poco en shock.

- Está bien, - asintió Hope. - Le procesaré, rellenaré los formularios, y antes de que ese tontorrón haya terminado de limpiarse y vuelva. Me has visto hacerlo. - Exudó el cálido encanto al que respondían tantos Centinelas, pero Mycroft todavía dudaba.

- Hay una circunstancia especial. Tiene familia.

Entonces la sonrisa de Hope desapareció. - Eso he oído. Lo mejor para el Guía es hacer que sea una ruptura limpia. Transfiérelos tan pronto como sea posible. Lejos. He visto Torres donde no lo han hecho. Puede sonar piadoso el darle al Guía algo familiar a lo que aferrarse, pero no lo es. No puede avanzar si vive cada día con el miedo de cruzarse con lo que ha perdido. Tampoco es fácil para el Centinela. Envíalos a algún sitio nuevo para ambos y formarán un vínculo tan estrecho como pudieras desear. Confía en mí sobre esto.

A Mycroft le pareció suficientemente razonable. - ¿Dónde sugieres que los enviemos?

- Irlanda, si es posible. También sería mejor poner un poco de océano entre ellos y el señor Vin. Y, discúlpame, pero creo que habría sido mejor que ambos hubieran terminado su pelea, por mal que suene. El señor Vin nunca llegará a creer que fue realmente vencido. Será un problema hasta que tenga su propio Guía, puedes apostar por ello.

Desgraciadamente, Mycroft estaba de acuerdo en eso. - Mañana tú y yo nos sentaremos y hablaremos de lo que podríamos haber hecho mejor. Pero creo que ahora debería echarle un vistazo a nuestro pobre perdedor. Ya debería estar remendado. Preferiría no prolongar su Parte de la misión.

Entonces fue cuando Anthea habló. - Disculpa. Tienes otra razón para visitar Barts. - dijo, levantando la vista de su BlackBerry.

- ¿Oh?

- El Fantasma del Hospital ha vuelto.

El corazón de Mycroft se aceleró.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 3

John terminó de marcar el número de Sarah, se puso el móvil en la oreja, y se abrió paso hasta el bar Scotsman's. El ruido le golpeó como un muro sólido, junto con el fuerte olor ácido de cerveza derramada y nubes de tabaco. John no sabía cómo Harry, una Centinela, podía soportar ese lugar, pero de algún modo lo hacía. En casi un solo gesto, retrocedió y respiró el nocturno aire fresco. Se apoyó en la pared y se quedó mirando al cielo gris pizarra con algunas pequeñas estrellas asomándose a través de la contaminación lumínica.

- Doctora Sawyer, - sonó una voz al otro lado del aparato. - ¿Cómo puedo ayudarle? - John dio un respingo y apretó un poco más el teléfono contra su cara.

- Sí, hola, Sarah, - dijo intentando sonar a disculpa amigable. - Soy John. He tenido que salir un poco antes. Sólo quería que... que lo supieras. - Dijo avergonzado ante su propio patetismo.

- ¿John? ¿Que quieres decir con salir antes? - La Doctora Sawyer sonaba claramente irritada. - Trae tu culo de vuelta aquí. Todavía te quedan dos horas más de turno.

- No... no puedo. Escucha, mis rondas nocturnas están hechas, todos están estables. Hoy sólo estaba haciendo papeleo.

- Ese no es el tema, John. Te pagan para que estés aquí, no para que te escaquees cuando te dé la gana. Jesús, ¿Cuántos años llevas aquí? - La puerta del bar se abrió y salió una oleada de sonido. - ¿Qué es eso? ¿Una fiesta?

- Estoy en un bar. Es Harry, Sarah. Me necesita. - Mintió.

- Oh, seguro, - dijo Sarah, escéptica. - Eres un pésimo mentiroso, John. Siempre te tiembla un poco la voz. ¿Sabes qué? No me importa por qué quieres hacer novillos. Sólo trae tu culo de regreso y no daré parte. - Sus palabras eran duras pero John podía oír una nota de humor debajo. Sonrió y meneó la cabeza ante su suerte. Gracias al cielo por tener una jefa que pensaba que era mono. Opinaba lo mismo de ella, pero incluso si no hubiera tenido aquel enorme secreto a sus espaldas, John habría sido cuidadoso con confraternizar demasiado. Flirtear un poco estaba bien, pero salir con tu superior inmediato nunca es una buena idea.

- Veré...

La puerta se abrió de nuevo. Él parpadeó ante el ruido.

Entonces _saltó_ cuando un fuerte brazo se deslizó sobre sus hombros y tiró de él hacia atrás. - ¡Hey! - Gritó. Una mano cogió su brazo y elevó el móvil por encima de su hombro.

Harry se inclinó hacia delante, con el aliento rezumándole alcohol y voceó en el micrófono. - ¡HOLA, SARAH! ¡DILE YA A JOHN QUE TE LO QUIERES TRINCAR!

- Jesús, - dijo John devolviendo su corazón al pecho. - ¡Harry!

- Estaba equivocada, - dijo Sarah, sorprendida. - Imagino que llevas algo de guenidina encima.

- Sí. La voy a llevar a casa. Está bastante tocada. - Lo estaba. - Lo siento, Sarah. No creo que pueda volver en lo que dura mi turno. - John se hizo hueco en la presa de Harry. Sintió un aliento en la nuca y se revolvió. - Harry, juro que si vuelves a lamerme te pego un puñetazo.

Harry se rió y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, levantando las manos. John se giró y la miró. Estaba estúpidamente bebida. Otra vez. Pero le pasaba algo. Se volvió a fijar en su ropa. Su blusa tenía demasiados botones desabrochados. Podía verle el sujetador. Harry podía ser una borracha, pero no era una buscona.

- De acuerdo, eso es todo lo que necesitaba saber. - Iba diciendo Sarah con una risa áspera. - Vete a sedar a tu hermana. Te veo mañana.

- Gracias, - dijo John, y colgó.

- Dios, John, - dijo Harry, con ojos vidriosos de diversión alcoholizada. - Eres un jodido mentiroso.

- Gracias por apoyarme.

- Sin problemas. Así que, ¿Por qué estás aquí? Y no digas que por mí, porque no tenías ni idea de que estuviese. - Ella agarró su brazo todavía más fuerte y comenzó a tirar de él hacia el bar. John se dejó llevar. Harry tenía problemas. Podía sentirlo, bajo la anestesia de la bebida. - Creí que en Barts no les gustaba que su gente corretease en uniforme por la ciudad. Rompiendo el código de etiqueta. No está bien ¿Sabes? Yo soy la oveja negra de la familia. Tú eres el responsable.

John no tenía una excusa creíble así que se encogió de hombros. Por suerte Harry estaba más preocupada por sí misma que por él, y podía ver que, de hecho, no le importaba cuáles fueran sus razones. - No eres una oveja negra, Harry. Sólo estás pasando un bache. ¿Y qué te pasa esta noche? ¿Estás abstrayéndote mucho? ¿O tu novia te da problemas? ¿Necesitas guenidina?

- No tienes guenidina, sería capaz de olerla - puntualizó Harry.

- Veo que beber no te ha embotado los sentidos, - dijo John mientras tiraba de él por el bar y lo subía a uno de los taburetes. - No sé cómo puedes oler algo en este sitio.

- Práctica, - dijo Harry. - Y no, nunca lo hace. Mierda, no tendría trabajo si no puedo sentir la mierda yendo borracha.

- ¿Entonces por qué lo haces? - Preguntó John, molesto. - ¿Por qué te llevas hasta este punto? Uno de estos días te vas a meter en problemas con la Torre, y Dios sabe qué tipo de castigo te pondrán para enderezarte.

Harry rió entre dientes, con sorna. - Amortigua el dolor, John. Dulce líquido bendito. O meado. No sé. - Levantó un vaso medio vacío de cerveza rubia. - Esta mierda. - Se inclinó hacia delante y le hizo una seña al camarero. - Tráele a mi hermano un vaso de tu mejor extra smooth John Smith.

El camarero no la miró muy complacido, pero hizo como pidió. La gente respetaba a los Centinelas, incluso en ese estado. Deslizó un vaso espumoso enfrente de John, que lo cogió y probó a darle un sorbo. Bueno, no había peligro de que se emborrachara con esto.

- Estoy contenta de que estés aquí, - dijo Harry dando vueltas en el taburete hasta que su espalda quedó apoyada contra la barra. - Necesito tu opinión.

- De acuerdo, - dijo, desconfiado.

- ¿Cuál de estos hombres te parece que está más bueno? - Hizo un gesto que abarcaba todo el bar.

John miró el local, y luego volvió a ella cuando la pregunta le llegó al cerebro. - ¿Cuál de... qué? ¡Ninguno de ellos! - Le espetó John. - Por última vez, Harry, tú eres la gay de la familia, no yo. ¿Y por qué quieres clasificar a los hombres? ¿Otra vez estás peleada con Clara? ¿Intentas ponerla celosa? ¿De eso va todo?

- Clara está bien. Sólo necesito un donante de esperma y no quería que fuera un completo idiota. Si voy a traer un criajo al mundo, lo menos que puedo hacer por el pequeño mierdecilla es tratar de darle buen aspecto. Nada más.

¡¿Nada más? - ¡Frena un poco! - Se alarmó John. Miró a la parte de arriba de Harry y luchó contra la necesidad de lanzarse a abrochársela. - ¿Estás intentando escoger a un tío cualquiera en un bar y quedarte embarazada? ¿Cuánto has _bebido_ hoy? Da igual, no puedo dejarte hacerlo.

- ¿Por qué no? - Dijo Harry, mirando todo lo altivamente que su borrachera le permitía. - Es mi cuerpo. Puedo hacer con él lo que quiera. Tengo 31, John. Mi reloj biológico está en marcha.

Jesús. - Porque estás borracha y esto es una... ¡una locura! - John se mesó los cabellos. - Quiero decir, no puedo siquiera comprenderlo, Harry. ¡Si ni te _gustan_ los niños! No te gustaban ni cuando tú eras una _niña_. Y ahora tienes una novia estable que te aguanta, Dios, ni siquiera sé por qué. ¿Y ahora vas a ponerle los cuernos con algún bastardo borracho que te encuentres en un bar? Incluso si realmente quieres tener un hijo deberías ir a un banco de esperma o escoger a un padre que al menos hayas investigado. ¡Estos tipos pueden ser asesinos en serie! ¡Pueden tener enfermedades! Ni... ni siquiera puedo expresar lo mala idea que es, y si estuvieras mínimamente sobria lo sabrías tú misma.

- Entonces que te den, John. Si no vas a ayudarme quita de en medio.

- Eso sí que no, Harry, - dijo John obstinadamente. - Me has metido en esto, me quedo. - Puso una mano en su antebrazo y comenzó a enviarle algo de sensatez. Harry no estaba abstraída, pero sabía que estaba profundamente molesta por algo. Si pudiera conseguir que se detuviera a pensar, podría sacar algo en claro. Le dio su fuerza y suavizó su tristeza mental. El Guía en su interior estaba complacido.

Harry inspiró. Le devolvió el rápido apretón con la mano, la retiró y volvió a girar el taburete. La falsa efusividad se había ido. Ahora parecía tan sombría y enfadada como estaba realmente. - De acuerdo, John, tienes razón. No puedo hacerlo. Pensaba que podía pero no. No quiero quedarme embarazada. La idea de que un hombre me toque me produce náuseas.

- Eso está mejor, - dijo satisfecho.

- ¿Sabes cuál es mi problema, John? Estoy desesperada.

- Eso puedo verlo. Dime qué pasa.

Se pasó la mano por la cara, y luego por cada ojo por separado. - Es lo mismo de siempre, John. Nada nuevo. Tengo 31. Puedo o bien sedarme cada mañana para evitar que se me frían los sesos y luego luchar contra la droga todo el día para poder llevar a cabo mi trabajo, o bien tomar un par de copas fuertes y aguantar el tener los sentidos funcionando al azar hasta las once. Trato con los hijoputas misóginos abajo en la Torre. Entonces llego a casa y - Harry se detuvo. - Ella lo intenta, ¿Sabes? - Harry se encontró con sus ojos y pareció un poco sobria. - Clara lo intenta. Ella aguanta tanta de mi mierda... No sé, debe de tener un lado tremendamente masoquista. Pero soy una Centinela y ella no es una Guía. Está enamorada de mí pero no puedo, sencillamente sigo adelante con ella. Y todo se va haciendo más difícil cada año.

- ¿Has hablado con la Torre sobre conseguir un Guía?

- ¡Oh, qué idea! - exclamó Harry, golpeando la barra con la palma de la mano. - ¡Conseguir un Guía! ¡Nunca lo había pensado! ¡Eres un genio, John!

John se tensó ante el insulto. - Sé que estás en el registro, Harry. Tienen que saber que necesitas uno.

- La necesidad no es lo que decide quién consigue un Guía, - dijo Harry. - Dios mío, si sólo fuera eso. En la Torre de Londres es Hope quien decide.

¿Hope? Ah, Hope. El Casamentero.

- No van a darme un Guía. Nunca. Se los pasarán a Centinelas Don Nadies demasiado jóvenes para afeitarse y a capullos importantes que, joder, ni siquiera los quieren, antes de dejar que una mujer Centinela tenga una mujer Guía.

Tomó un último trago y vació el vaso. Luego lo levantó hacia el camarero. John pensó en censurar su petición, pero llegó a la conclusión de que eso probablemente eliminaría su oportunidad de llegar al fondo de los problemas de Harry.

- ¿Por qué crees que lo hacen?

- Porque el jodido Hope quiere criarlos. No va a dejarme sacar un útero fértil del saco pudiendo emparejarlo con un Centinela puesto de testosterona y hacer un montón de cachorros de Guía. Y no cree que vaya a dejar que un Guía hombre se meta en mis pantalones. Y en ese punto tiene toda la puta razón. - Harry aceptó el nuevo vaso con una sonrisa y un asentimiento. - Pero ¿sabes? Eso no debería importar. Si el objetivo es criar a los pobres cabrones, podría hacerlo muy sencillo. No me importaría que mi Guía tuviera otras relaciones. Puede tener una novia. O dos. O una docena. Sería el chulo de su pequeño gilipollas para quien pujara por él si a cambio puedo tener mi vida de nuevo. Pero eso no es suficiente para Hope. Él quiere esas parejas Centinela-Guía para tener vínculo sexual y platónico. Lo que es una jodida locura. La Historia está llena de grandes Centinelas con Guías platónicos.

John asintió, a pesar de que la parte de "prostituirle" le puso un poco nervioso. - ¿Cómo sabes que Hope no te va a dar uno?

- ¿Sabes cuántas veces he sido llamada a una habitación de Entrevistas para cuando un Guía se ha descubierto? Nunca. Ni una sola vez en los ocho años que llevo en esta Torre. Y eso descarta las cacerías. ¿Sabes cuántas veces he sido convocada para una cacería desde que me mudé a Londres? Dos. Y ambos eran hombres incompatibles. Y eso fue hace seis años.

- ¿Tal vez no ha habido nadie compatible contigo?

- ¡Eso no me hubiera evitado ir a las cacerías! - dijo Harry. - Ha habido una cacería esta noche, ¿sabes? Y me ignoraron de nuevo. Preguntaron por Centinelas que necesitasen un Guía y levanté la mano tan rápido que rompí la barrera del sonido. Pero me ignoraron. ¿Y sabes a quién enviaron de cacería? A dos estúpidos _chicos_ adolescentes. No. No es coincidencia. Es una vendetta.

- Lo siento, Harry. ¿No hay nada que puedas hacer?

- Sí, - dijo ella, - pero acabas de detenerme. Si demuestro que soy lo suficientemente bisexual como para tirarme a un Guía hombre, Hope tal vez me deje tener uno. Qué mejor modo de apoyar mis palabras que demostrándole que tengo un bollo en el horno. No hace falta ni que lo conserve. Puedo dar al pequeño mierdecilla en adopción. Pero tienes razón, ni siquiera sé si podría hacerlo. Voy hasta el culo y la idea hace que me dé arcadas.

- Tiene que haber otro modo.

- Sí, podría tener montones de dinero que donar a la Torre. O podría tener montones de contactos en lugares importantes.

- Nuestra familia tiene contactos, - dijo John, esperanzado.

- Nuestro clan posee algunas tierras de mierda en Escocia. Por aquí eso vale menos que nada. Demonios, si que yo consiguiera un chollo de puesto en Londres fue un punto para ellos. Sólo vine aquí para seguirte, John. Porque no quería perder a mi hermano pequeño.

John suspiró. _Y yo vine aquí abajo para_ alejarme _de ti_. No lo dijo, pero ella lo percibió de todos modos.

- ¿Qué sucedió, John? - dijo inclinándose sobre la cerveza, con aspecto taciturno. - ¿Qué cojones hice? Estábamos tan unidos de niños, y entonces me fui a la Torre. Y cuando regresé tú te habías _ido_.

- No me fui. Todavía vivía en casa.

- _Dormías_ en casa. Salvo eso estabas en otra parte. Era como si no pudieras aguantarme más. Al principio pensé que era que estabas celoso, pero ya hace quince años y todavía sigue ahí, sea lo que sea lo que tienes contra mí. Vienes siempre que te necesito, demonios, a veces incluso cuando no te llamo. Pero es como si fueras un conejo en una trampa, intentando escapar. ¿Es porque me colé en tu cama aquella vez? ¿Eso fue lo que te aterró? No sucedió nada y estaba muriéndome de dolor. Sólo era una niña, por el amor de Dios.

- No fue eso, - dijo John. - Sólo necesitaba salir de debajo de tu sombra, Harry. Eso es todo. Siempre has tenido delante de ti toda esta vida de la que yo no podía formar parte. Así que me hice la mía propia. Crecimos por caminos separados. Es normal.

- No podías... - repitió Harry. - Desearía con todas mis fuerzas que hubieras sido un Guía, John, ¿Sabes? - dijo. - Eso resolvería todos mis problemas. Me vincularía contigo al instante. Sé que seríamos compatibles.

Vale, eso no era lo que él quería oír. - No seas repugnante, Harry. Soy tu hermano.

- Platónicamente, John. Platónicamente. - Suspiró. - No son tan estrechos como los vínculos sexuales, pero existen. No te tocaría la polla ni aunque fuera de diamantes. ¡Asqueroso!

John ahogó una carcajada.

Harry continuó. - Pero recuerda cómo éramos de niños. Y tú, Dios mío, dejabas que te metiera en todo tipo de locuras y mierdas. ¿Recuerdas aquella cueva? ¿Estábamos zumbados o qué? Pesaba que todo iba a ser así cuando me convertí en Centinela. Tú y yo gateando por cuevas llenas de cieno, buscando restos romanos. Si fueras un Guía ahora podríamos tener algo de eso. Vendrías de patrulla conmigo. Podríamos compartir piso y vernos con gemelas bisexuales, o algo.

- Pero no soy un Guía, - dijo John. Estaba atento a cualquiera que estuviera escuchando su conversación. Esperaba que el ruido de lugar estuviera amortiguando su conversación. Esa era precisamente la razón por la que no le gustaba salir de copas con Harry. Su gran bocaza. - Y yo realmente desearía que dejaras de decir esas cosas en público. Podría estar escuchando la persona equivocada y no quiero a tu Torre respirándome en la nuca. Ya es suficientemente malo cuando lo haces tú.

- Lo sé, lo sé. Y aún así, no sé, John. Tengo que admitir que parte de mí ha estado esperando que te estuvieras escondiendo durante todos estos años. Ya sé que no es algo racional. Y aún así no puedo quitármelo de encima. Ese sentimiento de que tú estabas hecho para ser un Guía como yo estaba hecha para ser una Centinela. Quiero decir, piensa en ello, John. Cuando estoy contigo, siempre me siento con los pies en la tierra. Un par de jarras contigo siempre me sienta mejor que una sesión con los viejos Guías vinculados y sosainas de la Torre. No sé cómo eres capaz de hacerlo y no ser uno de ellos.

- Todo lo que hago es hablar contigo, Harry, - dijo John, proyectando toda la verdad que era capaz. No se sorprendió de ver a su camaleón en la barra marrón. Su color estaba un poco desvaído. Veía como se mezclaba con la madera y desaparecía. _Sabes que no soy un Guía_, le proyectó a Harry. - Sólo soy tu hermano.

- Bah, - dijo Harry terminando su cerveza. - Olvídalo, John. Estoy borracha. No estoy intentando hacerte enfadar.

- Creo que es hora de que vayas a casa. - Le hizo un gesto al camarero para la cuenta. - Clara se estará preguntando dónde estás.

Harry asintió, derrotada.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 4

El Centinela Sherlock Holmes paseaba lentamente por el pequeño museo de la planta más baja de la desorganizada Torre. Era el ala pública de la antigua institución y uno de los nuevos añadidos, con menos de cincuenta años. Las paredes exteriores eran de la misma roca tallada y dura que el resto del lugar, pero por dentro era moderno, limpio, insonorizado, desodorizado y la temperatura estaba controlada con precisión de un cuarto de grado Fahrenheit. El alivio era seductor.

Algunos turistas caminaban en silencio a su alrededor con los ojos pegados a la vitrinas. Sherlock los observaba, los catalogaba y los descartaba. Esos dos eran turistas islandeses, fácilmente reconocibles por la ropa. Ese pensionista venía con frecuencia. Había ido directamente a la muestra que más le interesaba y comenzaba a escribir en su cuaderno. Esa mujer asustada con las niñas sorprendidas siguiéndola en silencio, justamente acababa de dejar a su hijo mayor para que siguiera el proceso de Centinela. Estaba buscando seguridad y comprensión respecto de lo que acababa de pasarle a su familia. La mayor de las dos niñas que quedaban agarraba fuertemente la mano de su hermana pequeña, preocupada de ser la siguiente que desapareciera a través de las restrictivas puertas de hierro.

Tenía unos diez minutos antes de que Mycroft se impacientara y empezase a buscarlo. Reprimiendo una sonrisa, Sherlock pasó al lado de la vitrina que tanto le interesaba al pensionista. Un uniforme de Guía del siglo XIV, en un maniquí sin rostro. Era gris y marrón, con un bordado desigual, deshilachado y deslucido por el uso y el tiempo. Sherlock se fijó en como los picos del uniforme caían sobre el torso, dando la leve ilusión de pechos. La cintura había sido rellenada con capas de acolchado decorativo, un guiño hacia el embarazo. Para las masas sin cerebro que venían normalmente de visita, todas estad cosas obvias estaban escritas en una placa en la pared de detrás. El pensionista le miró por encima de sus notas, se inclinó hacia delante y susurró: - ¿Sabía usted que entonces pensaban en el rol de Guía como algo femenino? Porque los Centinelas eran en su mayoría hombres y porque ambos compartían relaciones íntimas. Así que trataban incluso a los Guías masculinos como si fueran mujeres.

Sherlock no dijo nada, y el pensionista lo interpretó como un apoyo. - Si se fija en la literatura puede llegar a pensar que no había Guías hombres por aquel entonces. Pero había. Se referían constantemente al Guía de Chaucer como "ella" y "doncella" a pesar de que tenía barba y una vez levantó su falda para menear su pene ante el Fraile. - Suspiró. - Te hace preguntarte cómo se sienten los Guías al respecto.

- Imagino que estarían acostumbrados.

Todos los visitantes se giraron para mirar a Sherlock, espantados de que usase un tono de voz normal, qué horror, destrozando la convención social que fuera, haciendo que la gente susurrase en los museos. Sin preocuparse, Sherlock continuó: - Había muchos Guías por aquel entonces, si no les gustaba el puesto, sólo tenían que quitarse el vestido y buscarse otro.

Haría lo mismo con este trabajo, pero le debía un favor a Mycroft.

El pensionista asintió con celeridad y se movió rápido lejos de él, como si Sherlock fuese contagioso. Normales y sus estúpidas ideas de etiqueta. Como si las muestras se dañasen por los sonidos.

Giró la cabeza y vio una muestra en la esquina más alejada, en su propia vitrina, alejada del resto. La madera oscura del fondo estaba decorada como si estuviera cubierta de fotos y periódicos dispuestos al azar. El corazón de Sherlock se aceleró y a pesar de que las vitrinas con contenido emocional estaban por debajo de su dignidad, sintió una garra que le atenazó el estómago.

Se dirigió despacio hasta la muestra. En un pedestal beige había un pequeño y modesto bloque de metal, con el tamaño y forma de un plato y tal vez un par de centímetros de ancho en su parte más gruesa. Algo instintivo en Sherlock hizo que se tensase de horror al verlo. Había una fealdad en ello que no tenía nada que ver con la simple estética. _Aquí está. La fuente de todos nuestros __problemas._

La Bomba Empática. El asesino de Guías. El azote acosador de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Era casi inconcebible que alguien, Normal o no, considerase herir a Guías. Y aún así esa cosa horrible existía y _todavía_ era usada por terroristas a lo ancho del mundo. Tanta miseria porque Hitler tuvo la enorme arrogancia de pensar que los Guías eran prescindibles. La guenidina podía hacer el mismo trabajo, más limpio, más seguro. Los Guías eran un agente de la corrupción, rastreros, pervertidos, afeminados. Su empatía los hacía blandos. Su conexión sexual y emocional con los Centinelas los hacía _peligrosos_. Eran una grieta en la poderosa armadura de la maquinaria de guerra Nazi. Eran una debilidad explotable. Borra a los Guías del mapa y todos los desesperados y dependientes Centinelas del enemigo caerán ante la nueva raza de los Superhombres, capaces por sí mismos.

O eso creían.

Se equivocaron. No habían previsto el poder del acto reflejo del Protector Bendecido que arrastró a cada Centinela de cada bando en tal frenesí que el ejército Nazi cayó en solo unas semanas. No habían previsto que sus propios Centinelas sin vincular se volverían contra ellos con horror. Pero era demasiado tarde. El arma estaba construida, los bombarderos cargados y las misiones planeadas. En menos de ocho días se desencadenó tal caos que todavía se resentían del amargo resultado sesenta años después. Todos aquellos Guías. Todos aquellos potenciales Guías. Perdidos.

Su Centinela interior se sentía repelido hasta un punto de primitivo terror. Esta _cosa_ monstruosa no debería estar aquí. ¡Un lunático capaz de activarla podría causar la más completa destrucción! Esa bomba sola, podría matar, o cegar mentalmente y volver inútil a todos los Guías en un radio de doscientos metros a la redonda. ¡Seguramente la Torre no permitiría una Bomba Empática funcional tan cerca de sus preciados Guías restantes!

Sin querer, los sentidos de Sherlock se afinaron, inspeccionando el objeto para asegurarse de que no era tan mortal como parecía. Al instante sintió el efecto embotador de la guenidina que había tomado antes, como una neblina que mantenía el dial de sus sentidos apagado a un grado soportable pero débil, entre 4 y 5. ¡Aún así, sí! ¡Ahí! Un rasguño en la pintura a lo largo de un borde, un ligero abollón donde ambas partes habían sido partidas a la mitad y extraídas sus peligrosas tripas. Exhaló un suspiro de alivio. Su reflejo del Protector Bendecido desapareció, dejando un desagradable rastro de adrenalina.

Pasos, lentos y comedidos, resonaron detrás de él. Sherlock no se giró. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara. - Hola, Mycroft. Has ganado otro kilo. No, dos, creo. La vida doméstica se te está bajando a la cintura.

- Pensé que habíamos quedado en vernos en mi oficina, - dijo Mycroft. Su voz era apenas un educado susurro. La sonrisa de Sherlock se hizo más amplia al notar la irritación.

- Y yo pensé que podría verlo todo con un poco de perspectiva, antes de que me enfangues con la minucia de buscar a tu, - se inclinó hacia delante como si conspirase y susurró - Guía Escurridizo.

- Asumir cosas no es lo tuyo, - dijo Mycroft. - Hay un buen número de razones por las que podría pedirte ayuda.

- ¿En serio? - Sherlock se alejó de la vitrina. - ¿Por qué otra cosa podrías estar tirándome de la correa? Es lo que haces últimamente, ¿Verdad? Todo lo que haces. Dime, ¿No se vuelve terriblemente aburrido? ¿Resolviendo el mismo problema una y otra vez? - Se fijó en como el equilibrio de Mycroft se centraba en la pierna derecha. Un calambre, más que un esguince. Reciente. - Bueno, al menos haces algo de ejercicio.

Los visitantes se iban en fila de la galería, como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo. Mycroft le lanzó una mirada de asco a Sherlock, reprendiéndole el molestar al impresionable público.

- Y tú sigues abusando de la guenidina. Sabes que se puede desarrollar tolerancia. Media hora con un Guía de verdad y estarías de maravilla.

Sherlock agitó la cabeza. - El precio que la Torre le pone al toque de sus Guías se me sale de cuadro.

- Anthea...

- También tiene trampa, o si no no estaría aquí. Y me doy cuenta de que te he puesto mucho más a la defensiva de lo que debería con esa pulla. Eres infeliz con tu trabajo. - No reprimió una sonrisa. - No te fue bien en tu última misión, ya veo. ¿Y ahora quieres arrastrarme a mí también a tu lastimoso dilema?

Mycroft suspiró, cansado. - Si tuviera otra opción, no lo haría. Este no es sitio para mantener esta discusión, Sherlock. ¿Subimos?

- He acabado aquí, - dijo, satisfecho con haber montado una escenita suficientemente pública como para que Mycroft se lo pensase dos veces antes de darle órdenes.

Aliviado, Mycroft le guió de vuelta a través del vestíbulo principal, y luego a través de las pesadas puertas de hierro hasta la parte de la Torre cerrada al público. Esa zona era más antigua, pero cuidadosamente actualizada con paredes forradas para la absorción de sonidos, luces de espectro completo y el omnipresente zumbido del ruido blanco. No había estampados que distrajeran la mirada, ni cuchicheos que indujeran a escuchar, ni olores que rastrear. Era un alivio divino. A pesar de que Sherlock había gastado una maldita fortuna en reformar su apartamento en Baker Street, no podía alcanzar este delicioso nivel de paz. Oh, qué fácil sería pensar en este sitio. Muy a su pesar, Sherlock se relajó.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió casi en silencio y Mycroft le hizo pasar. Les dejó en la planta más alta del ala Oeste. La secretaria asintió a Mycroft cuando pasaron. Llegaron por un hall y caminaron por delante de varias salas de conferencias hasta la oficina de la esquina. El nombre de Mycroft estaba labrado en una placa de latón. Abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a Sherlock.

Anthea estaba sentada en un escritorio alejado, escribiendo en su portátil. Les miró cuando entraron y volvió al trabajo. Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco ante el aire de satisfacción de _¿No es mi Guía magnífica?_ con el que Mycroft la saludó. Este vio su gesto y lo replicó con una leve espiración. - Siéntate, - le dijo señalando el sofá, donde Sherlock tomó lugar. Entonces Mycroft se giró para coger un gran fichero de manila del escritorio. Se detuvo para sopesarlo en sus manos, como si Sherlock no considerase este un tema como importante.

- Este es el problema, - dijo lanzándole al regazo el grueso archivador atado con gomas.

Sherlock miró el nombre del fichero. - ¿El Fantasma de Barts? ¿Es que el Guía canta?

Anthea se rió un poco, pero no levantó la vista. Los finos labios de Mycroft se estrecharon en una prieta sonrisa. - Ojalá. - Se sentó en un borde del escritorio y miró a Sherlock. - ¿Vas a leerlo? - preguntó cuando dejó el archivador en las piernas.

- Más tarde, - dijo Sherlock. - Pero primero quiero que me cuentes quién es este Fantasma con tus propias palabras. Funciono mejor así.

- Muy bien. En resumen, durante diez años ha habido "avistamientos" o debería decir "olfateos" de un Guía sin vincular en Barts. Nunca consistentes. Nunca descubiertos por el mismo Centinela. Pero suficientemente frecuentes como para que no lo descarte como una falsa alarma.

- ¿De cuántos "olfateos" estamos hablando?

- Cincuenta y seis en total. Sin contar el incidente fuera de Barts que ya te contaré más tarde.

- ¿Y por qué no has cogido uno de tus grupos de caza y has barrido el sitio?

- Lo he hecho. Ocho veces públicamente y unas treinta de incógnito. Las relaciones con el hospital sobre el tema se están volviendo algo tensas, considerando que Barts es el único hospital de la ciudad especializado en medicina Centinela, es un problema. Yo personalmente le he seguido de incógnito numerosas veces. Y sí, hemos metido la nariz en cada una de las habitaciones del lugar.

- ¿Y?

- Y nada. El rastro es débil desde que empieza, y luego no va a ninguna parte, a otra planta, o a la puerta principal. El hospital es un sitio muy concurrido, pero con todos mis sentidos al máximo no he sido capaz de conectar a nadie con la feromona. Es un fantasma.

- Tal vez realmente sea un fantasma, - sugirió Sherlock. - Puede ser que lo que habéis estado tomando por feromonas de Guía no sea más que una mezcolanza, una combinación de perfumes. ¿Un ingrediente en un limpiador o una medicina?

- Lo hemos revisado cuidadosamente. Que yo sepa no hay medicina, o limpiador, o perfume que imite cualquier parte del olor de un Guía.

- Dijiste que el olor llevaba hasta la puerta. ¿Puede ser que sencillamente hubierais perdido al Guía? ¿Que hubiera localizado a tu gente y os hubiera conducido fuera de allí?

- ¿Después de todas estos controles? Imposible. Cada paciente interno, cada miembro del personal, cada visitante ha sido inspeccionado. Muchos de ellos repetidamente. Pero ninguno de ellos era Guía. Estamos buscando uno capaz de esconderse a plena vista. Alguien que puede tener un Centinela en su misma habitación sin ser descubierto. Nuestros sentidos nos están traicionando, Sherlock. No podemos rastrear a este Guía por el olor, como normalmente hacemos. Tenemos que reducir las posibilidades de quién puede ser por otros medios.

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que soy capaz de averiguar quién es, cuando tú no has podido? - Sherlock trató de mantener una voz tranquila y con desdén, pero por dentro ya estaba inquieto. ¡Un misterio! Y la oportunidad de demostrar que era mejor que Mycroft en su propio campo. Oh, debía de ser una espina clavada el pasarle este caso.

- Cualquier Centinela puede percibir lo que un hombre ha tomado para comer, pero pocos pueden dar el siguiente paso y usar su dieta para deducir sus hábitos de vestimenta. Vivimos en un mar de información, demasiada a veces, pero son las interferencias que podemos sacar de él las que le dan sentido. Esta es tu especialidad, Sherlock. No dispongo del tiempo suficiente como para dedicarme al asunto, ni la imperiosa necesidad de resolver puzzles. Pero tú sí. Esto está hecho a tu medida. - Mycroft se incorporó. - Con tu ayuda, sé que podríamos encontrarlo.

- O quizás, sencillamente _podríamos_ dejar que se marchara, - dijo Sherlock, empujando el pesado archivador desde su regazo a los cojines que tenía al lado. Entonces centró su atención en Mycroft. - No le está haciendo daño a nadie. La verdad es que está esforzándose mucho en que no le encuentren. Y la Torre ha vivido sin él durante diez años. ¿Por qué no admitir la derrota y dejar al pobre Guía vivir en paz?

- No puedo, - Mycroft agitó la cabeza firmemente. - Y no es por orgullo. Hay demasiados desvinculados en esta Torre como para dejar un Guía conocido fuera, desprotegido en el mundo exterior. No lo permitirían. Es un secreto pésimamente guardado, y queda poco antes de que alguien decida hacer la cacería por su cuenta. - Mycroft se cruzó de brazos. - De todos modos, Sherlock, estoy en mi derecho de exigir. No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que te protejo de la Oficina Madre. El MI5 en particular lleva reclamándote durante años, y sólo puedo quitártelos de encima a base de convencerles una y otra vez de que eres útil para la Torre en tu cargo de "detective consultor". Encuentra este Guía para mí y tendrás la cooperación de toda la Torre en ayudarte a mantener tu adorada independencia.

Sherlock recogió el archivador y lo lanzó sobre sus muslos. Contuvo su enfado. No eran noticias nuevas. Llevaba librándose de insignificantes burócratas desde que se graduó en la Escuela para Centinelas. Este Guía no era el único que la Torre consideraba "escurridizo".

- ¿Has dicho que hubo un incidente fuera de Barts?

Mycroft asintió. - No un olfateo, si no un sugerente post en uno de los foros. Hace tres meses alguien preguntó si todos los Centinelas enviados a zonas de guerra estaban vinculados, y cómo de posible era encontrar a una persona en el ejército que estuvieran sin vincular.

- ¿Qué le contestaron?

- Las primeras seis respuestas eran variantes de "muéstrate, Guía" con mayor o menor medida de insultos y mala gramática. El séptimo, desafortunadamente, le dijo que durante el entrenamiento era práctica común el tener Centinelas sin vincular para ayudar con los nuevos reclutas, y que si era un Guía seguramente sería descubierto. Naturalmente nuestro Guía se cerró en banda y no ha vuelto a visitar el foro desde entonces. A pesar de estar vigilando los centros de reclutamiento, no ha preguntado en persona. Ahí perdimos nuestra oportunidad de atraparlo.

- ¿Estás seguro de que ese era tu Fantasma?

- Anthea fue capaz de rastrear la dirección IP hasta una cafetería enfrente de Barts. - Mycroft se pasó una mano por el pelo. - ¿Te das cuenta de que esa pregunta significa que nuestro Fantasma está pensando en abandonar el hospital? Si se marcha, puede que nunca seamos capaces de encontrarle de nuevo.

- Hace dos meses... - murmuró Sherlock. - ¿Quién dice que no ha abandonado Barts ya?

- Tuvimos una pista anoche. Todavía está ahí, pero no por mucho tiempo. Lee el fichero, Sherlock. Encuéntrale. A menos que pienses que está por encima de tus capacidades.

_ Oh, qué astuto al decirme eso, ¿Eh, hermano?_ Sherlock le dedicó a Mycroft una sonrisa cargada de ironía. - ¿Te viene bien para finales de semana?

Mycroft pareció inmensamente aliviado, como si después de toda la presión no hubiera estado seguro de que Sherlock hubiese aceptado el caso. - Más que adecuado. Gracias.

* * *

><p>Sherlock esperó a estar en Baker Street para leer el gigantesco archivo. Papeleo. A Mycroft le encantaba y Sherlock lo detestaba. Tanta información perdida al pasar por el filtro de las percepciones de otros. Especialmente Centinelas. Eran los peores. Siempre pensando que por ser sensitivos eran los expertos en observación. Siempre perdiéndose en una ensalada de irrelevancias o abstrayéndose demasiado en algo y perdiendo la perspectiva general de las cosas. E incluso por el ego. ¡Se molestaban tanto cuando resolvías algo a sus espaldas! Dales un Normal, que no se dará cuenta de la colonia de nadie, ni se perderá en las cicatrices de las manos, pero se acordará de una puerta normalmente cerrada que estaba abierta, o que vecino no puede pagar la chaqueta de cuero que lleva puesta. Mejor todavía, obsérvale y tendrás ambos: las amplias pinceladas y los pequeños detalles, información <em>y<em> contexto.

Sherlock pasó la página. Listas de gente. Listas y listas y listas. Cientos de nombres pulcramente agrupados, pero ninguno resaltado. Nada más que descartes en una nota diciendo que olían normal. Y luego Mycroft había eliminado la posibilidad de que el Fantasma pudieran ser los restantes. Paradoja. Sherlock se cubrió la cara con la mano.

Y luego estaban los informes. Una y otra vez, todos decían exactamente _nada_ en una increíble miríada de formas distintas. Olor. Olor. Olor. Como decía Mycroft, era obvio que no iban a perseguir al Guía a través del olfato, así que, ¿Qué estaban haciendo? _¡Perseguirle por el olor!_

- ¡No, estúpidos! - Espetó frustrado. - ¿Tenéis _cinco_ sentidos? ¿Es que todos lo habéis olvidado? Dios mío, Mycroft. ¿Cómo trabajan tus subordinados? ¿Nadie ha supervisado las cámaras de seguridad? ¿Nadie buscó a alguien que actuase furtivamente? ¿Nadie se fijó siquiera en algún detalle de quien entró en el ascensor, como en si era hombre o mujer o si llevaba uniforme? ¿Nada? ¿De verdad? ¿Nada?

- ¿Y el intelecto? ¿Nadie tuvo la más pequeña idea de ver siquiera si alguno de esos cientos era _posible_ que estuviera en Barts todos esos casos? 56 puntos de información, solamente eso debería haber eliminado nueve décimas partes de los sospechosos. Mycroft, maldito vago. ¡Si hubieras salido a entrevistar a _alguno_ de ellos podrías haber eliminado a la mayoría de la lista de un plumazo! Pero no, hablar con los Normales está por debajo de la dignidad de los Centinelas ¿verdad? Los Centinelas tienen asuntos Centinelas. Que nadie se entere de que puede haber un pequeño problema de reclutamiento.

No contestó nadie, salvo el vacío murmullo del generador de ruido blanco.

Sherlock hojeó las páginas, ahora más rápido. ¿Cuál era el objetivo? Inútil. Inútil. ¡Ugh! INÚTIL. Más rastros. ¿No era obvio que el Guía estaba falseándolos?

- ¡No, por supuesto que el Guía no se entretiene en la zona de infecciones porque tenga cosas que hacer allí! - Gritó Sherlock, arrojando el ofensivo informe a través de la habitación. - Se entretuvo porque quería abstraeros, idiotas. Sabe que le estáis siguiendo. ¡Ni siquiera se molesta en cambiar sus trucos! ¿Y por qué debería? - dijo meciéndose hacia atrás en la silla y mirando con desprecio la pila de papeles. - Le _funciona_. Y vosotros, cretinos, seguís cayendo en la misma trampa cada vez.

Mycroft debería haberle dado el caso hace años. Seguramente _sabía_ que su gente era desesperante. Ahora mismo el Guía debería estar riéndose de la Torre. Él lo estaría haciendo si lo fuese.

Sherlock se inclinó sobre su escritorio y desdobló los planos de Barts. Había trazado un arco iris de recorridos, cada uno simbolizando una caza diferente, un sitio diferente donde se localizó el leve rastro del Guía. La sala de Urgencias estaba iluminada como un árbol de Navidad.

¡Ahí! ¡Por fin! Había una pista, a pesar de ser obvia. Del mismo modo que los Centinelas no podían dejar de ser Centinelas, los Guías no podían evitar ser Guías. El ayudar a un Centinela necesitado les llamaba instintivamente, como los Centinelas eran llamados para proteger a un Guía. Sherlock frunció los labios. Este Guía era tremendamente atrevido. Cualquiera con medio cerebro hubiera evitado un refugio de Centinelas como Barts. Mantenía un juego visceral.

_Oh, monada, pequeño y sucio bribón_, pensó Sherlock, agradecido. _¡Crees que eres listo! te gusta ir al límite. Qué excitante tiene que haber sido tener a la Torre detrás de ti una y otra y otra vez. Pero quieres que te cojan, ¿Verdad? Pero cómo debe de dolerte el jactarte de esto. ¿Lo haces, mi preciado y valiente tramposo? ¿Presumes? ¿A quién le confías tus secretos? ¡Dímelo! ¿Quién es tu talón de Aquiles?_

Con un gesto de la mano, Sherlock apagó el generador de ruido de su mesa. Barts no estaba demasiado lejos, a unos cuatro kilómetros al este a través de la ciudad. Ya se había ido el efecto de la guenidina. Tentador. Un movimiento a ciegas pero ¿Por qué no? Seleccionar e ignorar estímulos, ruido del tráfico, fuera. Viento, fuera. Voces, demasiado cerca, fuera. Estaba tan bien ser un Centinela y expandirse totalmente, libre de la manta cegadora de las drogas. Preciso, más preciso...

* * *

><p>Estaba en un bosque. Con encinas, hayas y pinos. El suelo estaba esponjoso por el humus, el musgo y los helechos. Estaba oscuro, de noche, un cuarto de Luna se asomaba por entre la celosía de hojas. Algo revoloteó por encima de la cabeza de Sherlock. Se giró y vio a su espíritu guía. Hacía mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo vio, y ahora era difícil de discernir. Un búho chirriante, camuflado entre la corteza, pareciendo una simple rama rota.<p>

Esto era nuevo.

- ¿Qué es lo que me tienes que contar? - Le dijo. Mycroft decía que veía a su águila con frecuencia, e incluso la usaba, pero Sherlock no había visto al suyo desde que había dejado la Torre, determinado a probar su valía fuera de la agobiante burocracia que dirigía la mayoría de las vidas de los Centinelas. - ¿Es sobre el Guía? ¿Hay algo que deba saber sobre él? ¿Ella? ¿Él? - Estadísticamente las Guías mujeres probaban ser más trabajadoras que los hombres y la idea de vincularse les resultaba un poco menos repugnante, a pesar de que en los últimos años la diferencia entre géneros se hubiera estrechado dramáticamente.

El búho aleteó y ululó.

- Dime, - dijo Sherlock. - Muéstrame. - Le llenó de frustración que el pequeño búho no hiciera nada. Solamente se quedó quieto, con únicamente sus gorjeos indicando su posición. - Me debes de haber traído aquí por alguna razón. Hay algo sobre este Guía que deba saber? ¿Está en peligo? ¿_Es _un peligro? ¿Debería evitarle?

El búho, críptico como siempre, se limitó a mirarle.

* * *

><p>¡SHERLOCK!<p>

Hubo un estrépito al lado del codo de Sherlock y se sobresaltó. La luz del mediodía se colaba a través de la ventana. Allí estaba la Sra. Hudson, colocando una bandeja con un juego de té y galletas variadas. - Te he traído algo de té, querido, - dijo, mientras él se recomponía. - Puede que te venga bien que tomes algo de azúcar. Pareces paliducho.

- Gracias, Sra. Hudson, - contestó mecánicamente. - ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva usted ahí? - Preguntó. No la había oído entrar. E incluso era su tetera. Debía de haber estado en el piso un buen rato. Se había abstraído. Aunque pareciese mentira se había abstraído.

- Sólo un par de minutos, - dijo quitándole importancia. - Intenté llamar a la puerta, pero no contestabas. Totalmente embebido en tu caso, imagino. - Le acercó el té, y él se sintió obligado, en parte por la propia sorpresa, a cogerlo. Bebió un sorbo. Azucarado. - Me preocupas cuando te pones así, ¿Sabes, Sherlock? ¿Te acuerdas al menos de comer?

- Estoy bien, Sra. Hudson. Y lo siento, no quería ignorarla, - dijo, contrito. Hacía semanas que no se había abstraído. Pero también hacía semanas que no se permitía expandir sus sentidos al máximo. Buscó alrededor la guenidina, encontrando un botecito de plástico casi vacío, que agitó hasta que una píldora le cayó en la palma. Tal vez eso era lo que el búho le estaba diciendo. Que tenía que dejar de lado sus poderes Centinelas durante este caso. Anti-intuitivo. Interesante.

- No pasa nada, - dijo la Sra. Hudson recogiendo el informe que había lanzado antes. - ¡Oh, esto parece importante! - Se lo alargó. - No estaría bien que se estropease.

_ No voy a ir a ninguna parte con esto_. Decidió Sherock abruptamente, devolviendo la hoja al archivador medio leído. L_o único que sé es que la respuesta no está aquí. Necesito ir a Barts._

Sherlock se metió la pastilla en la boca y la tragó con un sorbo de té hirviente. No podía dejar que este Guía supiese que iba a por él. Tenía que sorprenderle. La droga ayudaría, anulándole los sentidos. No iba a activarle accidentalmente el ansia de vínculo. Era un error que los otros habían cometido. Pensaban que podían engañarle a base de mostrarse, pero había tenido el efecto contrario, haciéndole esconderse aún más. Así que un Normal no debería levantar las sospechas de un Guía.

Su búho se había camuflado. ¡Esa era la clave! Iba a ser _escurridizo_ como el Guía. Permitirle que bajara la guardia. Tal vez fuera capaz de disfrazar su olor, pero no había modo de que pudiera evitar el dejar otras pruebas. Solamente si pudiera estar en la misma habitación que el Guía durante diez minutos podría encontrar un detalle revelador, Sherlock estaba seguro.

Se levantó y fue hasta la alacena. Dentro había una gran caja llena de un surtido de pelucas, placas (algunas reales, algunas falsas), algo de maquillaje para lunares (nada como un gran y llamativo lunar como para distraer, pero no necesario en este caso), maquillaje real para cuando tenía que travestirse o hacer de metrosexual (hoy no). No, lo que necesitaba era muy simple, gomina para alisarse los rizos, un par de gafas falsas, una identificación de visitante que había cogido de Barts hacía _eones_, y para el resto bastaba con actuar.

Entró en el baño y salió cinco minutos después, ya no Sherlock Holmes, detective; si no Sherlock Holmes el consultor eficiente, enviado por el Ministerio para encontrar nuevos e innovadores modos de eliminar costes y recortar presupuestos, ir a sitios y hablar con gente.

- Gracias, Sra. Hudson, - dijo girándose hacia su casera. Todavía seguía rezongando, dando vueltas por el piso recogiendo objetos dispersos y poniéndolos de nuevo en su sitio. - Necesito salir un rato. Puede que no vuelva en un tiempo.

- ¡Cómete una galleta al menos! ¡Estás lívido! - Se movió para interceptarle mientras salía por la puerta.

- Estoy bien, - dijo, dedicándole una sonrisa y un rápido abrazo, para luego elevarla y quitarla de en medio. La depositó mientras ella dejaba escapar un graznido de indignación.

- ¡Cuidado con la cadera! ¡Ya no soy tan joven! - agitó las manos enfadada y halagada a partes iguales.

- ¡Hasta pronto, Sra. Hudson! ¡Gracias! - Cogió las llaves de su abrigo habitual, las puso en el bolsillo del pantalón y prácticamente corrió escaleras abajo. El Guía había lanzado el guante. Sherlock iba a recogerlo. E iba a ganarle en su propio juego.

* * *

><p><em>N. del T.: Y para todos aquellos que tantas ganas tenían: ¡Por fin aparece Sherlock! Muchas gracias por las reviews, seguiré traduciendo sin prisa pero sin pausa para alcanzar a la publicación original (ahora va por el 13). Pondré links a fanarts, música, etc. relacionados que Velvet Mace ponga en sus comentarios y si encuentro yo algo, también.<em>

_Y para empezar: .?thread=289349  
><em>

_Un saludo a todos. Nos leemos!_


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 5

Hope alcanzó a Mycroft en el vestíbulo, correteando con sus piernas cortas. - ¡Aquí estás! ¡He estado buscándote!

- No creo que fuese una búsqueda muy difícil, - contestó secamente. Estaban a unos tres metros de su oficina donde, aparte de ausentarse para ir a buscar a Sherlock, había estado todo el día.

- ¿Mejor... en tu oficina? - Hope no iba a esperar. Abrió la puerta del despacho de Mycroft con movimientos nerviosos y entró. Este le siguió de mala gana. Hope cerró la puerta detrás suyo y permaneció sólidamente clavado delante, sobre sus talones, como si fuera a usar su menudo cuerpo para bloquearle a Mycroft la vía de escape. - Bien. ¿Recuerdas el incidente que tuvimos ayer con el Guía huidizo?

Mycroft suspiró. - Dolorosamente bien. - Sus piernas todavía se resentían de la carrera de anoche. No esperaba (ni confiaba) que Hope se calmase, así que se había sentado detrás de su escritorio y cruzado los brazos.

- Bueno, esta mañana se ha convertido en algo más que un problema, me temo. La Oficina Madre no está contenta con nosotros. Hope apretó los labios y frunció el ceño tanto que era cómico. - El Vínculo-In-Situ es suficientemente malo, pero el allanamiento de morada y los daños a la propiedad se pasan de la raya.

- Hablé con el Centinela Wilkes esta mañana y le expliqué la situación, - dijo Mycroft, hastiado. Wilkes era el Director Adjunto de Asuntos Centinelas a cargo de Londres y del sureste de Inglaterra. Brillante, ambicioso, y como era de suponer debido al cargo, codicioso. Y además, joven; unos seis años menos que Mycroft. No podía evitar el admirar el modo implacable en que usaba su energía y atractivo naturales para lograr sus objetivos. Desde luego sí que sabía cómo barrer los temas debajo de la alfombra. - La Oficina Madre está al tanto de todos los detalles.

- Ya, ya sé que se lo has contado, - contestó Hope con un claro intento de esconder su enfado detrás de una falsa sonrisa. - Casi me arrancan las orejas cuando se enteraron. Tengo que admitir que no es el mejor momento de nuestras carreras. - _Estás en esto conmigo, _fue lo que no dijo_, si me hundo, tú te vendrás conmigo_.

Sí, claro.

Mycroft suspiró. - Wilkes me dijo que el departamento de . se están encargando de ello. Se abonarán los daños. Estuvo de acuerdo en que, en esas circunstancias, Ames no puede ser amonestado por ser excesivamente ansioso. - Frunció el ceño de repente. Hope ya sabía todo esto. - ¿Cuál es el problema?

- Sssssí, - dijo Hope lentamente. - Bien, verás, hay algo nuevo.

Mycroft se puso una mano en la barbilla. _Esto no es bueno_.

- El hombre de . dice que han encontrado _huellas dactilares ensangrentadas_ en la escena. En la puerta rota, para ser exactos.

- Ames, - asintió Mycroft. - Se hirió una mano durante la pelea.

- Sí, nosotros los sabemos, la Oficina Madre lo sabe, pero la esposa del Guía piensa que es la sangre de su marido. Ha convocado una rueda de prensa en una hora anunciando que la Torre de Londres abusa de sus Guías. Somos demasiado violentos en nuestras cacerías. Va a exigir ver a su marido para asegurarse de que no está herido. - Hope agitó la cabeza.

- ¿Y qué dice Wilkes?

- Su hombre de . quiere que hagamos que el Guía le diga a su esposa que está bien. - Esa sería una solución. Aún así, a Hope claramente no le gustaba. - Creo que sería una mala idea, - confirmó. - Los vínculos traumáticos como este necesitan un tiempo para cimentarse. Recordarle lo que ha perdido, dándole la falsa esperanza de que puede recuperarlo, las consecuencias en el vínculo para el Centinela Ames...

Ah, sí. - Piensas que si ponemos al Guía delante de una cámara, confirmará los temores de su esposa sólo para fastidiarnos, - resumió Mycroft. Hope conocía al Guía mejor que él. Suspiró rápidamente y se pasó la mano por la cara. - Hablaré con Wilkes. Tal vez podamos conseguir algunas fotos. Por Dios, espero que no esté muy magullado. - No. No merecía la pena ni arriesgarse. Había un modo mejor, pero a Wilkes no le iba a gustar.

- De acuerdo, - dijo Mycroft tomando una decisión. - Este es mi territorio, déjamelo a mí. Mantén al Guía y a su Centinela felices y controlados. No dejes que esto salga de aquí. Y ojalá no haya ninguna rueda de prensa que puedan leer después. - Abrió su portátil y despidió a Hope con un gesto. Este dudó un momento antes de entender que su presencia ya no era necesaria ni deseada. Mycroft no se molestó en mirar cuando el contrariado Casamentero cerró la puerta.

Lo primero que hizo fue confirmar la historia de Hope. Hackear no era su trabajo, precisamente, pero había descubierto que era un hobby útil. Le ayudaba a seguir la pauta de quién era quién y qué pasaba dónde. Sherlock tenía razón, resolver el mismo problema una y otra vez no era suficiente para mantener su interés. Era bueno, pero también se le daban bien otras cosas. Algún día, los mayores, más viejos y cada vez más ausentes Alfas de la Torre bajarían de sus puestos, y a Mycroft le gustaba mucho la idea de estar en su lugar cuando sucediera. Y sí. Ahí estaba.

El aviso de Hope era cierto. Todos los medios locales se habían hecho eco resaltando la queja. La esposa había conseguido un abogado, o a lo mejor era al contrario. Planeaba dar la rueda de prensa en el parque al otro lado de la calle donde estaba la Torre. Iba a ser una bonita visual el tener la tétrica torre-aguja de fondo, mientras sujetaba a sus bebés y se lamentaba sobre su pobre marido, hecho prisionero por la horrible gente que protegía el país. Bah. Se estaba volviendo un cínico.

A continuación le echó un rápido vistazo a las cuentas de Asuntos Centinelas por la puerta de atrás. Sí, eso también.

Finalmente, dos minutos después de que Hope se fuera, llamó a Wilkes por su línea privada.

- No es un buen momento, Holmes, - dijo el joven Director Adjunto, algo irritado. - Estoy en una reunión con unos inversores. - El ambiente que llegaba a través de la conexión sonaba bastante como un entrechocar de vasos. Un reunión en un bar, aparentemente. - He designado a Guerry para que supervise sus asuntos. Hable con él.

- Me temo que esto está un poco por encima del sueldo de Guerry, - dijo Mycroft. - Asumo que no ha oído lo de la rueda de prensa.

- ¿Guerry ha convocado una rueda de prensa? - Oh, sí. Eso había conseguido la atención de Wilkes.

- Guerry no. La esposa. - Mycroft continuó explicándole la situación.

- Espere... - Wilkes le interrumpió a la mitad, y las siguiente palabras llegaron amortiguadas, como si el móvil estuviera apoyado en su hombro. - Lo siento caballeros, pero esto parece ser bastante importante. Pidan otra ronda, volveré en diez minutos. - Unos instantes después Wilkes habló de nuevo, con menos ruido de fondo. - Le conozco, Holmes. No me habría llamado si no tuviera ya una solución en mente. Escúpalo. Estoy muy ocupado.

- Estoy pensando en 500.000 libras. En plazos, repartidas mensualmente durante veinte años. Son 25.000 al año; tanto como el sueldo de su marido. Podrá permanecer en casa mientras los niños sean pequeños, y será un plus cuando vuelva al trabajo. Y si se vuelve a casar mejor todavía. Pero ni un penique si sigue adelante con esta acusación. La detendremos. Tendrá que firmar un contrato de confidencialidad.

Wilkes ahogó una risa. - Eso es mucho dinero.

- A lo largo de veinte años apenas supondrá una muesca en sus presupuestos. Tienen los fondos, lo he revisado.

- ¿Y si no es suficiente? Puede pedir un millón. O dos.

- No tiene trabajo, tiene hijos pequeños que cuidar y su única fuente de ingresos ha desaparecido dentro de nuestra Torre. Para ella será como ganar la lotería. No pondrá objeciones. Si lo hace, su abogado le aconsejará lo contrario rápidamente.

- No me gusta sentar precedentes, - dijo Wilkes, dudoso. - No tenemos recursos para hacer esto cada vez que un Guía sea separado de su familia. Quiero algo a cambio, Holmes.

- ¿El qué? - Mycroft frunció el ceño. Observó por la ventana las largas sombras de la tarde, como si fuese posible detectar a Wilkes directamente desde esa distancia. Tenía la terrible sospecha de saber qué era lo que quería. No podía ser. Era sencillamente imposible.

- He oído el rumor de que el caso de Barts ha resurgido. Ese Guía que puede camuflarse en las cacerías. ¿El Fantasma, creo que le llama?

_Y así_ era como Wilkes había logrado su posición. El interior de Mycroft hervía de ira. ¿Quién le había ido con el cuento? Tenía que haber un topo en alguna parte de la Torre. Mycroft frunció los labios. - Sí, ha vuelto a aparecer, - dijo con cautela. - Estoy lidiando con ello.

- ¿Significa eso que por fin lleva la delantera?

- Un enfoque distinto, más que la delantera.

- Sí, ha puesto a su hermano en el caso. - _Un topo, definitivamente_, pensó Mycroft. - ¿Cree usted que será capaz de encontrarle? - Preguntó Wilkes. Había un tono aceitoso en su voz que hizo sospechar a Mycroft que estaba siendo tanteado.

- Creo que es muy posible, - contestó. - Si alguien puede, es Sherlock. Es muy listo en ese sentido.

- Sí, lo sé. Este es el trato: conseguirá el dinero para hacer desaparecer sus problemas si yo consigo a ese Guía.

Eso era. Mycroft dejó escapar un suspiro y se relajó. No era demasiado malo. Por un instante había estado _seguro_ de que Wilkes iba a pedir que el propio Sherlock firmase por el MI5. Era imposible que Sherlock accediese.

- De acuerdo, - contestó rápidamente.

- He ojeado el caso, - prosiguió Wilkes. - Si ese Fantasma puede ocultarse tan bien que una marea de Centinelas no puede encontrarle, seguramente podamos usar ese talento para nuestras operaciones encubiertas. Tengo unos Centinelas de élite sin vincular actualmente en entrenamiento. Se les permitirá salir del MI5 y serán reasignados temporalmente a su Torre. Cuando consiga al Guía, quiero a uno de ellos en la habitación de entrevistas, me da igual cuántos Centinelas haya más necesitados. Ellos están por encima. De hecho, son los únicos en la lista. ¿Entendido? Déjeselo claro a Hope también. Queremos al Fantasma cazando terroristas en Afganistán lo más pronto posible.

Mycroft asintió - Se ha expresado muy... - se detuvo buscando las palabras, - repetidamente.

- Algo más, - dijo Wilkes ignorando la pulla. - He oído que su hermano también está desvinculado. Hágale saber que bajo ninguna circunstancia se vinculará con este Guía. Está avisado.

- Mi hermano rara vez me escucha. Pero dudo sinceramente que se vincule. En el pasado no ha mostrado más que desprecio ante la idea. Piensa que encadenaría su libertad.

Wilkes se echó a reír. - Bien entonces. La independencia es muy importante para él. Pero en caso de que se sienta tentado, hágale saber que redactaré unos papeles dejándole mantener ese ridículo trabajo suyo indefinidamente, si trae al Fantasma sin vincular. Eso debería ser suficiente para mantener apartados sus pegajosos dedos.

- Estoy seguro, - dijo Mycroft, sorprendido de nuevo. _Debían de necesitar muchísimo a ese Guía,_ pensó. - Le llamaré ahora mismo.

* * *

><p>- Sí, sí. Como si fuera a hacerlo, - espetó Sherlock al teléfono con una voz que destilaba desprecio. - La próxima vez espera a tener algo <em>importante<em> que decirme antes de interrumpirme mientras trabajo. - Colgó a Mycroft y embutió el móvil en su funda del cinturón. Devolvió una mirada incómoda a la gerente del hospital. - Mi esposa, - mintió, torciendo los labios en una falsa sonrisa. Por alguna razón aquello no pareció contentarla.

La Doctora Lambert (morena teñida, 52 años, jugadora de bolos empedernida) se aclaró la garganta y miró la hoja de resumen que tenía enfrente, así como la petición enviada desde la recepción. Le devolvió una remilgada sonrisa forzada.

- ¿Entonces?

- Entonces, señor Boudin, que tiene usted nuestra cooperación. Y lo último que quiero ser es una molestia. Pero le aseguro, que este hospital está ajustado al límite en cuanto a fondos se refiere. Ya no hay "excesos" que recortar. Somos el único hospital de la mayor área metropolitana de Londres que está diseñado específicamente para cubrir las necesidades de los Centinelas. Como tal, tenemos unos gastos que otros no tienen. Los filtros de aire _deben_ ser cambiados cada semana para evitar olores fuertes. No podemos usar luces fluorescentes; tanto el zumbido como el parpadeo y el espectro limitado irritan los sentidos de los Centinelas. Los tejidos y el papel de la pared, todos tienen certificados Centinela similares a los que utiliza la mismísima Torre. Y sé que son más caros, se van sumando. ¡Pero tampoco podemos prescindir de ellos, o si no no seríamos lo que somos!

- Sé todo acerca de las mejoras específicas para Centinelas, doctora Lambert, - dijo Sherlock suavemente. - En lo que más interesada está mi oficina es en los modos de cortar la ineficacia a un nivel más... personal.

- No entiendo, - contestó ella.

- Estoy hablando de hacer que su gente sea más eficaz en lo que mejor hacen, eliminando las cosas que disminuyan su competencia. El objetivo no es mermar su presupuesto, - la doctora Lambert se relajó visiblemente, - si no hacer que funcione mejor. - Se tensó de nuevo, desconcertada ante lo que Sherlock estaba sugiriendo exactamente. Puesto que no estaba pidiendo nada excesivo (nada más que la libertad de hacer lo que quisiera por el hospital, él solo), siguió presionando. - Me gustaría disponer de una de las salas de reuniones del ala norte, y hablar con alguno de sus empleados más veteranos. Intercambiar ideas con ellos sobre las cosas que hacen que rindan menos.

- ¿Qué empleados veteranos? - Preguntó recelosa.

- Cualquiera que haya trabajado o estudiado en el edificio durante más de ocho años, - dijo con precaución. El Fantasma había estado durante diez. - No sólo médicos y enfermeras, quiero personal de oficina, conserjes, asistentes, técnicos e interinos. - Sherlock ya había descartado a los pacientes: alguien suficientemente enfermo para entrar y salir del hospital durante diez años estaría demasiado grave como para librarse de una redada. Tampoco podía ser un visitante: diez de los 56 contactos habían sucedido pasadas las horas de visita. Eso también excluía a los visitadores médicos, que se retiraban a eso de las ocho de la tarde, al personal de cocinas y a la mayoría de los clérigos, pero no a todos.

- Eso es mucha gente, - dijo Lambert. - Más de la que cabe en una sala de reuniones.

- Los dividiremos en grupos. Comience con las enfermeras. Luego los médicos y así. Si pudiese usted organizarlo...

El ceño de Lambert se marcó aún más. - Va a ser un trastorno increíble, señor Boudin, espero que se esté dando cuenta de ello. Está hablando de cientos de personas. Todos ellos no tienen turno ahora mismo, y los que lo tienen están _ocupados_. ¿Cómo de largas serían esas sesiones de intercambio de ideas?

Sherlock echó mano de su imaginación y escogió un número al azar. - Bastará con media hora. Voy al grano.

Los ojos de Lambert se desorbitaron. - ¿Entonces, pretende empezar ahora mismo?

- ¡Bueno, aquí estoy! - Dijo con una sonrisa. - No serviría de nada perder tiempo. ¡Eficiencia! - Le recordó.

Chasqueó la lengua. - Desearía que hubiera pedido una citación antes. ¡Necesito tres horas, mínimo! - Dijo ella. - Y no puedo obviar ningún departamento para que pueda usted hablar con todos. Este lugar no es como una empresa, tenemos que seguir trabajando. Llamaré a los jefes de departamento y así enviarán gente para abajo a medida que puedan.

- Sólo la gente que haya estado aquí durante ocho años o más, incluido el tiempo pasado como estudiantes.

La doctora Lambert pensaba claramente que era un quisquilloso, pero no dijo nada. - Si es lo que desea, señor Boudin. Ahora si me disculpa, de repente esta mañana tengo un montón más de trabajo extra de lo que esperaba.

- Muy bien. Emplearé el tiempo en hacer una inspección visual del hospital. - Esto no la complació en absoluto.

- Espere, pediré que alguien le acompañe. - Cogió la radio.

Sherlock levantó la mano. - No hace falta. De hecho, mejor que lo haga yo solo. - Arrugó la nariz de un modo que algunas personas considerarían cautivador. - No se preocupe. Seré discreto.

La doctora Lambert le miró. Entonces hizo un repentino aspaviento con la mano. El significado era inconfundible _¡Adelante, adelante!_

* * *

><p>- No hablas en serio, - dijo Sarah Sawyer inclinándose hacia delante de modo que sus codos se apoyaron en el calendario del escritorio. - Por el amor del cielo. Dime que estás de broma, Janice. - John levantó la vista del donut glaseado que estaba comiendo perezosamente y levantó una ceja. Sarah puso los ojos en blanco como si no pudiera expresar el tamaño de la estupidez que le estaban pidiendo que hiciera. - No puedo hacer eso, Janice, - dijo. - No pue-, no. Escucha. Preguntaré.<p>

Se giró hacia él. - ¿Estás demasiado ocupado como para perder media hora en un intercambio de ideas sobre eficiencia hospitalaria, John?

John tragó el mordisco de bollo y asintió cómplice. - Totalmente. Saturado por completo. Ni un minuto libre.

- El doctor Watson tiene un planta llena de gente enferma a la que tiene que atender, - dijo Sarah por teléfono, sonriendo. - Y las enfermeras, no, están todavía más ocupadas. Y yo-, - La sonrisa de Sarah desapareció y adquirió un tono serio. - Vale, vale. Puedo dejarle libre a las siete. - Colgó.

John frunció el ceño. - Pensé que estaba demasiado ocupado.

- Por lo visto, algún bicho le ha picado, - dijo ella. - Lo siento, intenté librarte. Tengo que enviaros abajo a la gran sala de conferencias del ala oeste a ti, Nate, Micheal, y Fiona. Amenazó con supervisar mis horarios.

- Lo siento, - dijo John, contrito. ¿A santo de qué venía aquello? Le ponía nervioso que hubiese un cambio de rutina tan cerca de aquella huida de los Centinelas. Aparentemente, justo después de que marchase habían barrido el lugar tras él, eso era obvio. _¿Y si habían encontrado algo? _Pensó John. _¿Y si me están acorralando para rastrearme mejor? No, eso es un paranoia._ Se reafirmó John. Probablemente fuera una reunión de intercambio de ideas tan ridícula como sonaba.

- No pudiste evitarlo. Era tu hermana, - dijo Sarah mientras se recolocaba el pelo en la cola de caballo. Se fijó en la mirada preocupada de John. - No te preocupes. Tú sólo estate allí tu media hora y solucionado. Janice dice que es para todo el hospital, no sólo nosotros.

John se sintió un poco más seguro.

- Aunque, - saltó Sarah repentinamente, - sé que estás lleno de ideas, pero no te pases de creativo, John. Si alguien pregunta, lo necesitamos _todo_. Necesitamos _más_ que todo, de hecho. Eficiencia, seguro. Estarán intentado recortarnos el presupuesto del departamento en vez de buscar las auténticas fugas de dinero.

John se encogió de hombros. Eso también podía ser. De repente su boca estaba demasiado seca para comer. Se incorporó y lanzó el resto del bollo a la papelera. - Es posible que realmente quieran que seamos más eficientes.

Las mejillas de Sarah se hincharon y luego estalló en carcajadas. - ¿Ves? Esta es la razón por la que yo soy jefa de departamento y tú no, John. Vete a hacer tus rondas. - Rió de nuevo. - Oh, y pásame uno de esos bagels, por favor. Y llévate el resto porque me voy a poner enorme. Dáselo a las enfermeras.

- ¿Quieres conservar la nota de Gracias? - preguntó. Él se estiró y le lanzó un esponjoso bollo redondo. Ella lo atrapó al vuelo y se lo metió en la boca, luego asintió y señaló la mesa. John quitó el papel de la solapa, se lo dio, cerró la caja y se la metió debajo del brazo.

- Eficiencia, mis narices, - la oyó mascullar mientras salía.

La sonrisa de John permaneció todo el trayecto hasta la puerta, luego se desvaneció. Sospechaba que Sarah tenía razón. Esto no tenía nada que ver con la eficiencia y mucho con la agenda de alguien. Ojalá fuera sencillamente otra cruzada en pos de los recortes. Pero por si acaso...

Dejó los donuts en la cabina de las enfermeras, se dirigió al armario de suministros y encontró un pequeño bote de sales olorosas. Lo puso en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Un pellizco de aquello y cualquier Centinela que intentase olisquearle se iba a llevar una gran sorpresa.

Nunca se está demasiado seguro, después de todo.

* * *

><p>La primera parada en el tour de Sherlock era Urgencias. Caminó a lo largo del corredor hasta la sala de aislamiento, donde habían mantenido Vin la noche anterior. El lugar apestaba a limpiador, pero había un punto en la pared donde quedaba sangre del hombre. Sherlock miró en derredor, pero no vio cámaras en ningún sitio de la habitación. Salió afuera y miró el pasillo a izquierda y derecha. Había una cámara, discretamente guardada en una estructura de plástico. Apuntaba al vestíbulo y a la puerta principal, lejos de los pacientes y sus cubículos con cortinas.<p>

- ¿Puedo ayudarle, señor? - Sherlock se giró y vio a una enfermera (Alicia Mckenzie, con una serie de novios temporales, había ido de fiesta la noche anterior).

Le dedicó una sonrisa encantadora y señaló. - ¿Esa es la única cámara de seguridad de todo Urgencias?

Miró hacia la cámara y luego de nuevo a él. - ¿Por qué desea saberlo?

Afortunadamente, sólo le llevó un minuto de charla rápida hacer que cooperase. Le enseñó la cámara alojada en el almacén de farmacia, las que había en las áreas de espera y las de la entrada de Urgencias. Pero los Centinelas no habían olisqueado al Fantasma en aquellos lugares. Aparentemente, no había cámaras en las habitaciones por la "privacidad de los pacientes", aunque Sherlock sospechaba que era más bien por la "economía hospitalaria".

Salió de Urgencias del modo que suponía el Fantasma había salido; a través de la puerta trasera hasta el hall que llevaba al vestíbulo principal del hospital. Aquí era donde los seis Centinelas habían localizado al Fantasma. Una brizna de olor se concentraba en uno de los ascensores, principalmente. Sherlock miró a su alrededor. Había una cámara de seguridad apuntando oblicuamente al grupo de ascensores. Y dos más tomando diferentes ángulos del gran vestíbulo, una apuntando hacia la puerta principal y otra hacia la mesa de Información. No había cámaras en los ascensores propiamente dichos.

No ayudaba mucho. Las esperanzas de Sherlock de conseguir una buena vista del Fantasma en cámara fueron menguando a medida que se dirigía a la sala de seguridad internada en lo profundo del sótano del hospital. Siguió las indicaciones: por un estrecho pasillo cuajado de cañerías hasta una habitación con una jaula de metal por puerta. La cual estaba abierta, y alguien estaba sentado vigilando los grupos de monitores. Había un micrófono enfrente suyo, y pilas y pilas de cajas y ordenadores desfasados se amontonaban unas sobre otras cogiendo polvo. Levantó la vista cuando Sherlock se acercó, y luego se incorporó. - ¿Puedo ayudarle, señor?

Sherlock mostró una sonrisa rápida, y luego su placa. - ¿Este es el centro de seguridad del hospital?

- Sí, señor (Dan, enfermedad cardíaca, amante del curry, no tan amante de hacer la colada).

- Claude Boudin, - se presentó Sherlock. - Analista de rendimiento. ¿Le importaría si le echo un vistazo a su equipamiento?

Le importaba, pero tras una llamada a Administración, claudicó amablemente. Sherlock fue capaz de conseguir que le mostrara la extensión del equipo de vigilancia. Desafortunadamente, era tan horrible como sospechaba. Las cámaras eran en blanco y negro y registraban una imagen cada cinco segundos. Fue capaz de convencer al encargado de que rebobinara las cámaras de los ascensores y de la puerta de Urgencias. El equipamiento de esa zona no era mucho mejor. Se basaba en un puñado de cintas de vídeo conectadas a un Dell de 1995.

- ¿Está buscando algo? - Preguntó Dan. En pantalla los Centinelas recorrían la imagen, y luego miraban alrededor.

- Sí. Silencio. - Rebobinó el intervalo.

Ahí. Ahí estaba _él_. El primer dato permanecía de pie frente al ascensor. El Fantasma era definitivamente un hombre, de altura difícil de determinar debido al ángulo de la cámara, pero Sherlock dedujo que basándose en la altura a la que llegaba el codo del hombre respecto de la botonera, era bajo, entre 1'60 y 1'70, que encajaría en el perfil Guía. Tendían a ser más pequeños y delgados, algo en la constelación de los genes. El blanco y negro hacía que el color de pelo fuera difícil de discernir, pero parecía claro: tirando a marrón o rubio, quizás gris. Llevaba una bata de médico por encima del pijama. El hombre tenía la cara claramente vuelta lejos de la la cámara. Sólo giró parcialmente la cabeza una vez, pero el grano de la película no ayudaba. A pesar de ello, Sherlock hizo una captura de pantalla y la imprimió.

De nuevo, la cámara de Urgencias. Esta vez el Guía tenía prisa así que sólo había una imagen de él. Parecía estar mirando fijamente al suelo, dándole a la cámara una buena vista de la coronilla. Sherlock hizo otra captura de pantalla, de todos modos.

¡Sí! En un intervalo de tres horas había reducido la lista de posibilidades de más de mil a un par de docenas, a lo sumo. Ahora sólo quedaba esperar a que el hombre de las impresiones se mostrase en la reunión de "intercambio". Sherlock se lo iba a llevar envuelto para la hora de la cena.

- Facilísimo, - dijo Sherlock. Ignorando al perplejo guardia de seguridad, pasó suavemente un dedo por encima de la cara en sombras. - ¿Quieres entrar en mi casa? Dijo la araña a la mosca.


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Traducción del relato "Chameleon" de Velvet Maze publicado en LiveJournal, con la autorización de la autora  
><em>

Capítulo 6

Cuando llegó a la gran sala de conferencias, John se había preparado para encontrarse con un grupo de fornidos Centinelas. Estaba casi sorprendido de encontrarse, en su lugar, con una multitud de enfermeras, médicos y auxiliares de otras plantas y departamentos en el vestíbulo, como un aspecto tan preocupado como el suyo propio. Al menos parecían convencidos de que la charla iba en serio. Había dos enfermeras haciendo conjeturas en voz alta de si era un presagio de nuevos despidos. Un médico detrás de él estaba rezongando que por qué no incluían a los nuevos en esto. John abrió un pelo sus escudos para dejar que le llegara el ambiente del lugar, y desde luego, el grupo estaba rebosante de paranoia y malestar, pero no de la excitación predadora que veía en los Centinelas de cacería. Si había un grupo de ellos agazapados en una esquina estaban siendo, emocionalmente hablando, muy silenciosos.

Aun así, John no podía librarse de la preocupación. Todo este montaje tenía un _cierto aire_ de Torre, por el modo en que se había organizado todo con prisas. Normalmente tenía semanas para prepararse para una conferencia, no horas. Pero así era como preferían operar los Centinelas, rápida y súbitamente, como en Urgencias. No lentos y sopesados como la burocracia gubernamental. Todo olía mal.

Mientras pensaba aquello, la puerta de la sala de conferencias se abrió. John se tensó, cerrando las barreras al completo y cortando toda comunicación. Hacer aquello requería esfuerzo y concentración y no podía mantenerlos mucho tiempo, pero no era algo que un Centinela necesitado pudiera traspasar. Afortunadamente no parecía que hubiera ninguno de esos detrás del cristal traslúcido.

Un momento después, un hombre alto, pálido y delgado salió y los condujo dentro. No se parecía mucho a un Centinela, que tendían a ser tan musculosos como altos. Pero Harry tampoco parecía una Centinela, y un cuerno si John iba a bajar sus barreras para averiguarlo.

El grupo comenzó a formar una cola para entrar, con el Consultor de pie justo al lado de la puerta, observando a cada uno de ellos. John no pudo evitar el devolverle la mirada. Era... extrañamente fascinante. Llevaba el cabello engominado hacia atrás de modo que prácticamente gritaba "capullo", sus pómulos prominentes le daban un leve aspecto de alienígena, y parecía un pequeño milagro que su largo y delgado cuello pudiera mantener la cabeza erguida. Y aún así, el hombre era resultón, agradable de mirar. De hecho, era completamente hipnótico. Debido en su mayoría a la cantidad de pequeñas expresiones fugaces. Estaba lleno de ellas. ¿Qué significaba esa leve sonrisa tensa? ¿Estaba analizando al grupo mientras pasaban? ¡Dios mío, la cara que ha puesto ante el horrendo pintalabios de la doctora Chambers!

_ Míralo, formándose opiniones de todos_, pensó John. _¿Qué opinará sobre de mí?_

_ No, espera_, rectificó rápidamente. _No, no quiero saberlo. ¿Qué demonios me ha dado?_ Entre el toque de atención de anoche y Harry hurgando tan cerca de la verdad, se sentía incómodamente expuesto. _¿En serio quiero que me atrapen?_

Cuando John avanzó en fila por delante del Consultor de eficiencia, agachó la cabeza y se rascó el entrecejo para ocultar la cara sin que fuera demasiado obvio. Proyectó normalidad extra, sólo para estar seguro del todo. De ese modo, los ojos del hombre se volvieron ligeramente vidriosos y se deslizaron hacia la siguiente persona. Pura magia. Sarah no tenía que preocuparse de que le diera al hombre las ideas equivocadas sobre las necesidades del departamento. John iba a sentarse en una esquina y ser lo más pequeño e insignificante que fuera capaz. Tragaría con esta estrambótica reunión y volvería a su vida. Si era un montaje de la Torre, sencillamente se irían a casa con las manos vacías, como todas las veces anteriores.

John siguió la mirada del inmutable Consultor y buscó por la sala justo a tiempo para ver cómo cogían la última silla (la del extremo más alejado de la mesa). Ahogó una risita de molestia, al encontrar un sitio donde estar apoyado en la pared. Genial, ahora iba a estar aburrido, estresado _e_ incómodo durante media hora. No había nada que hacer. Puso las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta e intentó relajarse.

Sólo había estado trabajando durante cinco horas, pero Sherlock ya estaba empezando a cansarse de tanto artificio. Estaba con el cuarto grupo de personal hospitalario reunido al azar y, sinceramente, ya había pasado el límite de siquiera fingir que tenía interés en sus balidos y penosas quejas. El problema no era la antipatía universal ante la tapadera escogida (no le podría importar menos lo que el personal del hospital pensase de él), era la _monotonía_ de sus discusiones la que le irritaba. ¡No podían recortar ninguna puntilla más! ¡La gente moriría! Oh, la humanidad; oh, la histeria; bla, bla, bla, bla, bla.

Los auxiliares eran los peores, temiendo por su trabajo. Como si vaciar cuñas fuera un trabajo que alguien _quisiera_ mantener de verdad.

Observó como se colocaba el siguiente grupo y predijo cómo iban a ir las cosas. Calculó diez minutos antes de que la médico con el pintalabios horroroso comenzase a discutir con él. Aunque parecía tener ganas de pelea, así que, tal vez seis. Casi todos los demás la seguirían y comenzarían sus balidos unos cinco minutos después. Fingiría escuchar durante nueve minutos y después de unos razonables veinte minutos podría echarlos a todos y prepararse para el siguiente grupo.

La única parte significativa del ejercicio comenzaba ahora: reunía a todo el público y comenzaba un proceso de eliminación en condiciones, del modo que Mycroft debería haber hecho hace tiempo. De acuerdo con el papel que tenía delante, había 42 personas en este grupo en concreto. Todo aquel que no pudiera pasar por hombre bajo mala iluminación quedaba descartado, quedaban 28. No podía fiarse de que el Fantasma llevase la misma ropa que anoche, pero Sherlock iba a prestar especial atención a aquellos con bata blanca y pijama. Todavía 28. Algunos llevaban identificación, otros no o no se veía bien. Aquellos hombres cuya identificación fuera de enfermeros o conserjes eran eliminados. Sólo quedaban 15. El pelo teñido recientemente tenía un olor particular, pero no detectó nada en la habitación, así que pudo asumir que cualquier persona con el pelo oscuro ahora, también lo tenía oscuro ayer noche. El Fantasma tenía el pelo claro, eso descartaba a aquellos seis.

Y quedaba un concebible grupo de ocho que eran posibles. No. Nueve. Casi se olvidaba de aquel que estaba de pie al fondo. Bata de médico, placa puesta al revés, _arrolladoramente_ normal. Mejor mirar por allí, el pelo un poco oscuro, más bien castaño con algo de gris. Da igual, demasiado alto. El Fantasma era bajo. Ese de ahí: delgado, rubio, ¿treinta y tres, treinta y cinco? El pelo no estaba bien, demasiado rizado. También demasiado delgado. Allí: una mujer, pero bastante robusta. Podía parecer un hombre. No llevaba bata blanca, un punto en contra, y el pelo parecía demasiado estropajoso. No, no ese anillo no parecía salir ni con una pistola de soldador. No era médico. Y además el Fantasma no llevaba nada de joyería.

No. No. No. El último... no. Ninguno de ellos. Ya está, pensó Sherlock. Este grupo estaba limpio, podía descartarlos a todos y pasar al siguiente. Pero allí estaban todos mirándole como si fuese a sacar un conejo del sombrero. Sherlock suspiró. Dios mío, tengo que entretenerlos. Otros treinta minutos totalmente malgastados. Alargó el brazo con desgana para coger las ayudas visuales y colocó la primera en el atril. Mejor comenzar con el espectáculo. Después de todo tenía un _montón_ más de gente que analizar antes de descubrir su tapadera.

Espera un segundo. Falta algo. _Me he saltado algo_, pensó Sherlock. Miró al público y los volvió a inspeccionar. _¿Qué es lo que no me encaja?_

Por fin comenzó la reunión. A pesar de que el señor Boudin parecía bastante ingenioso, su cotorreo actual no parecía de alguien da discursos para ganarse la vida: lleno de comienzos en falso y extrañas pausas, como si perdiera el tren de pensamiento. Pero cuando finalmente consiguió que saliese algo coherente de su boca... Dios mío.

Era alucinante. Era fascinante. ¿Cómo demonios podía tener tantos humos? Por alguna razón John no podía culparle, estaba prendado de cada palabra, preguntándose que nueva y ridícula mojigatería iba a soltar a continuación. Había algo extrañamente absurdo en aquel tipo. Era como si cuanto más lo escuchaba, más le interesaba, como una absurda forma de carisma. No tenía sentido, pero el entretenimiento era un inesperado rayo de sol en una reunión de otro modo agotadora y tediosa, y John no vio razón para negarse.

_No puedo evitarlo_, pensó John. _Es como ver el descarrilamiento perfecto. No puedo girar la cabeza._

Pero entonces comenzó a alargarse. El cansancio comenzó a hacer mella a los ocho minutos. Los primeros retazos de un monstruoso dolor de cabeza tomaron forma desde detrás de sus ojos. No era así como su habilidad funcionaba mejor. Normalmente proyectaba su camuflaje y salía de la trampa como alma que lleva el diablo. O quien fuera que le estuviera buscando se marchaba. Pero no podía salir de aquí. Y tampoco podía suprimir su invisibilidad porque por alguna razón, cada vez que lo hacía, el señor Boudin se giraba hacia él.

Había un pequeño murmullo de enfado a lo largo del grupo y John atendió al tema tratado. -¿Bueno, no pueden limpiarlos y reutilizarlos? - Preguntaba el señor Boudin, algo irritantemente. - ¿De verdad es necesario que haya uno por paciente?

- ¿Catéteres? - Preguntaba la doctora Chambers, horrorizada. - Tiene que estar de broma. Sería insalubre.

- ¿No tienen autoclaves para ese tipo de cosas?

La voz de Boudin era tan imperativa, y la idea tan peregrina, que a John se le escapó una carcajada. Mucho más alta de lo que pretendía.

La habitación se quedó totalmente en silencio. Todos miraron alrededor para ver quién había desafiado la terrible _seriedad_ de la situación.

- ¡Oh, por el amor del cielo, esto es una tremenda chorrada! - dijo en voz alta. - Es obvio que no sabe _nada_ del funcionamiento de un hospital. ¿Qué le hace pensar que puede darnos ideas de cómo hacer más eficiente un departamento?

John lo lamentó en el mismo momento que las palabras salieron de su boca. Pero luego se negó a lamentarlo. Alguien tenía que decirlo, y todos los demás parecían intimidados por la afilada lengua del hombre y su inherente autoridad. Preocupados de que cualquier cosa que dijeran regresase para morderles el culo. Como de todos modos ya estaba camuflado, podía ser la voz en medio de la multitud que les ahorrase quince minutos de paparruchas.

El señor Boudin registró la habitación en busca del que había hablado. Tenía una intensidad en la mirada que a John le quitó las ganas de inmediato. _¡No puedes verme! _Proyectó, y Boudin no pudo. Gracias a Dios.

Los ojos de Boudin acabaron posándose en un auxiliar sentado a unos metros de John. La gente más cercana parecía tener la misma idea, mirando también al hombre. Este, mientras tanto, se giraba en su silla extrañado, preguntándose por qué de repente era el centro de atención.

- ¿Eso es lo que piensas? - preguntó el señor Boudin, mirando al alterado auxiliar. - Dime más.

Que le llamaran la atención era una sorpresa. Sherlock había calculado sin preocuparse mucho la cantidad de gilipolleces que la gente del hospital iba a aguantar antes de admitir que era irracional. Habían sido instados por sus jefes de departamento a asentir y agachar la cabeza. Podía oler el hedor de su desesperación por no cagarla. Pero obviamente, había un lobo en el rebaño de ovejas.

De todos modos, no era el ser llamado la atención lo que había hecho que la piel de Sherlock se erizase de excitación. Era que _no sabía quién había sido_. Y por el modo en que todo el mundo miraba alrededor, ellos tampoco.

_Imposible_, chillaba su mente. Había estado mirándolos a todos. Podía concentrarse en un minúsculo susurro al otro lado del edificio. Debería ser capaz de averiguar de qué mitad de la habitación había salido la voz. Pero no podía. Analizó al grupo de nuevo. 42 personas. ¿Ella? No, la voz era masculina. Aunque lo estaba pensando. ¿El hombre del fondo? Sherlock entrecerró los ojos. Espera, ¿a quién estaba mirando?

Ajá, ahí, al ordenanza mofletudo. Pero no, su lenguaje corporal gritaba su inocencia. ¿Por qué había pensado Sherlock que era él? No tenía sentido.

¡Ohoho! Esto no era normal ¡Oho, sí! Sherlock sabía _exactamente_ lo que estaba pasando.

Era todo lo que podía hacer para evitar saltar de alegría. Pero el juego no se había acabado, todavía no. Era jaque pero no mate. Aun así, Sherlock estaba en una posición tremendamente buena. Al carajo los mil nombres de la lista de Mycroft. Olvida el resto del hospital. Sólo había 42 personas en esta habitación y decididamente el Fantasma era uno de ellos.

Pero, ¿cuál? Mycroft lo había clavado a pesar de no entender completamente la situación. El Fantasma podía estar en la misma habitación que un Centinela y no ser percibido. O sí _podía_ ser percibido, pero no reconocido. Tenía el poder de hacer que un Centinela obviase lo que veían sus propios ojos. No era un spray o un truco. Era empatía.

_Debería haberme dado cuenta desde el principio_, se reprendió a sí mismo Sherlock. _Está usando habilidades Guía como ataque_. El Fantasma es un proyector de empatía _jodidamente_ fuerte.

Y eso hacía el trabajo de Sherlock absurdamente simple.

Todo lo que tenía que hacer era mirar hacia el lugar donde _sabía_ que no estaba. Y ahí estaría.

La habitación se había quedado mortalmente callada después de la salida de tono de John.

- No se preocupe, no se meterá en problemas, - El señor Boudin estaba sonriendo, una sonrisa feroz que hacía que el estómago de John se volviera de piedra. - No estoy enfadado. Solamente quiero saber quién lo ha dicho. ¿Alguien ha visto al que ha hablado? - Sus ojos iban de cara en cara.

John apenas podía respirar y le empezaba a doler la cabeza de verdad, pero ahora tenía que concentrarse en ser invisible. No podía permitirse el ser descubierto. Oh, Dios, pero se estaba volviendo agotador. Nunca había tenido que proyectar su camuflaje durante tanto tiempo. Normalmente, la gente aceptaba su sugestión de normalidad y _seguía con su vida_. Pero parecía que al señor Boudin lo espoleaba a buscar a fondo. ¿Era tan fácil herir su ego? ¿Por qué no podía ignorarlo y volver a su reunión sin sentido?

- ¿Sabe? Tiene razón, esta reunión es una basura. - Dijo valientemente la doctora Chambers. Se cruzó de brazos y retó a Boudin a enfrentarse a ella. Ahora estaba distraído. Bien, bien. John dejó escapar un susurro de agradecimento.

- Sí, - añadió un enfermero a la cabecera de la mesa. - No es por faltar, pero si no conoce los procedimientos sanitarios básicos, ¿Cómo es posible que sepa lo que es un gasto necesario y lo que no? - El señor Boudin lo miró por un segundo y agitó la cabeza.

- ¿Sabe lo que es un gasto? Las infecciones secundarias, - dijo otra enfermera. Esta recibió aún menos atención por parte del señor Boudin.

_Oh, mierda, a Boudin no le importa_, se dio cuenta John. _El insulto le importaba un_ higo. _Está más interesado en encontrarme. Sabe que estoy aquí pero no puede encontrarme y está buscando. Está buscando de verdad. Me cago en la puta_, pensó John, mientras comenzaba a sudar.

No era una fantasía paranoica que se hubiera estado inventando. Boudin era un orador de mierda porque no era un orador en absoluto. Toda esta conferencia era una trampa y al esconderse, había caído en ella. _¡Debería haber mantenido la boca cerrada!_

Las ovejas estaban balando de nuevo, y Sherlock trataba de no ponerse las manos sobre los oídos. ¿Por qué no podían callar para que pudiera concentrarse en encontrar al Guía? Estaba ahí. El Fantasma estaba en esa misma habitación. Uno de los 41. 42.

_ Torpe. Muy torpe. Intentando hacerme olvidar. ¿Cuánto tiempo puedes mantener esto, Guía? Tiene que ser agotador tratar de esconderte de toda esta gente a la vez. ¿Puedes hacerlo? No creo._ Sherlock desvió la vista de donde sospechaba que estaba el Fantasma y se fijó en que un grupo de cuatro personas miraba fijamente desde el otro lado de la habitación. _Ahí_.

Se levantó de un salto y miró donde ellos. Había un hombre de pie, con la cara brillante y húmeda, con los puños claramente apretados dentro de los bolsillos de la bata y un tic en el párpado de puro agotamiento. ¡Tenía que ser él! Pero no, no podía ser. No encajaba en absoluto con el perfil. ¡Maldición! El Fantasma le estaba confundiendo de nuevo.

El registro del señor Boudin pareció centrarle en alguien agradablemente lejos al otro lado de la habitación. Entonces regresó de golpe a John. Y por un segundo sus ojos se encontraron. John no necesitó la empatía para ver el triunfo reflejado en su cara.

_¡Oh, joder!_ Se tensó John. Estaba al límite, pero todavía le quedaba algo de resistencia._ No. Ni se te ocurra. ¡No soy yo! ¡Mal otra vez! _La migraña le explotó detrás del ojo izquierdo. Cristo. No podía aguantar más. Iba a caer.

Pero había funcionado. Un ceño tan profundo que parecía una caricatura arrugó la cara de Boudin, como si hubiera sido tremendamente ofendido por la irrupción de John. Comenzó a rebuscar de nuevo más intensamente, con la mirada yendo de persona en persona.

- Si vamos a funcionar con las gallinas que entran por las que van saliendo, también podemos llevar a los pacientes directamente a la morgue, - dijo alguien, con el estridente coraje de una turba seguidora.

- ¡Silencio! - Dijo el señor Boudin levantando la mano. Hasta el último se hundió en su asiento, escarmentados. A Boudin no le importó. Sus ojos iban y venían por donde estaba John. Este sentía como sus escudos se horadaban, y era todo lo que podía hacer sin echar a correr. El tic que le dio fue suficiente como para llamar la atención de Boudin de nuevo. Y maldición, sus reservas se estaban agotando. Sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo, pero afortunadamente su última proyección seguía funcionando y la mirada de Boudin se deslizó. Y se centró en algo por detrás de él.

El Centinela se puso muy tenso. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su cara se puso aún más pálida si cabía. Parecía estar mirando a la pared justo por encima del hombro de John. Este se giró preguntándose qué podía ser aquello que tanto había distraído a su perseguidor. Entonces lo vio. _¡La hostia!_

Había una gran pintura de un paisaje en la pared. Sherlock la había visto antes, por supuesto, pero no era nada especial. Unas montañas escarpadas se alzaban por encima de un plácido lago. Una trillada muestra de arte académico al peso. Salvo porque algo en él, por un momento, se había movido. Sus ojos se centraron en la anomalía. Sintió cómo desplegaba sus sentidos tal y como deseaban estar desde hacía tiempo. La guenidina estaba desapareciendo de su sistema. Podía ver el polvo acumulado en la superficie pintada. También podía ver los bordes fantasmales de algo que no debería estar allí.

El reptil era pequeño, no más grande que su mano. Iba a horcajadas por encima de las montañas azuladas y el cielo despejado, con la piel simulando la pintura hasta las mismísimas pinceladas. Era un grado de camuflaje imposible para un camaleón real, pero este no era un camaleón real.

_ Hola, pequeñín_, pensó Sherlock, fascinado. Le devolvió la intensa mirada. _No seas tímido. Eres curioso, ¿verdad? _Los colores del lomo del reptil cambiaron de un modo especialmente fascinante, como si intentasen el imposible de volverse más invisibles dentro de la pintura._ Admirable, pero todavía te veo. Y sé lo que eres, espíritu guía._

De repente el reptil salió corriendo de la pintura hacia la pared beige, donde esta vez se mezcló perfectamente, sin ni siquiera una sombra que lo delatase. Pero Sherlock podía ver dónde la dura textura del papel pintado se convertía en pequeñas escamas, más pequeñas que cabezas de alfiler._ Le proteges, ¿verdad? Pero no hace falta que le protejas de mí. Es hora de que le vean._

El camaleón giró la cabeza y centró un ojo en Sherlock, y parecía que podía ver más allá, dentro de la pupila, en la oscuridad, algo fantástico...

Había un murmullo de confusión general generándose alrededor de John. Se giró para ver qué era. El señor Boudin estaba mirando a la pared con la boca abierta. Se había abstraído. Completa y absolutamente. Sin más.

John no sabía si era el peor momento o el momento perfecto. No se dio tiempo para pensar, sencillamente actuó. El Centinela ya le estaba llamando, y el Guía en él estaba surgiendo para responder.

Atravesó la habitación repleta de gente que de repente parecía determinada a poner las sillas en medio y a cruzarse en su camino en el último minuto. John esquivó, zigzagueó y llegó hasta donde el señor Boudin permanecía sin respuesta. La necesidad Centinela presionaba los escudos de John, y ya no podía mantenerlos más. Cayeron. John se blindó para minimizar el ataque de dolor y confusión de los sentidos que se hubieran disparado descontroladamente. Y entonces se vio envuelto en las emociones de Boudin.

Pero espera, Boudin no tenía sobrecarga sensorial. En lugar de terror, John sintió una fuente de excitación y placer. El hombre no estaba perdido, confuso, en una vorágine de emociones. Al contrario, se había entregado a la fascinación más pura y absoluta. ¿Qué demonios...? Estaba _colocado_ observando algo. Este Centinela no necesitaba ser alejado de un barranco emocional, necesitaba una buena _patada en el culo_ para despertar.

John se la dio porque su Guía interior le hizo hacerlo. Enredó su pierna alrededor de la del hombre y le tiró al suelo, porque _podía_.

El momento en que su piel tocó la de Boudin, John sintió una descarga de energía. Fue glorioso. Su cansancio pareció irse con ella. John se giró y usó cada parte de ese poder para hacer creíbles sus palabras, porque asaltar a un paciente no era exactamente un procedimiento médico muy normal.

- ¡Se está desmayando! - Dijo, muy alto. Girándose, colocó el botecito de sales olorosas en las manos de la enfermera más cercana. - ¡Toma, dale esto! - Dijo.

No esperó a que ella contestase, o a que Boudin se recuperara. Retrocedió, deslizándose por entre el grupo de profesionales médicos que avanzaban. Oyó un grito de - ¿Qué demonios? ¡Quíteme eso de la cara! - que venía de Boudin, y llegó a oler un poco de las sales. Entonces siguió retrocediendo a través de la puerta, hasta el vestíbulo.

Y entonces echó a correr.

Sherlock regresó al presente justo a tiempo para que una enfermera le arruinara totalmente el sentido del olfato.

- Bienvenido, señor Boudin, - le dijo.

- ¿Qué demonios está haciendo? - le espetó, apartando bruscamente el bote de su cara. Bajó el dial del olfato a cero, que era precisamente lo que el Fantasma quería. Sin duda esperaba que Sherlock hiciera lo que todos los Centinelas habían hecho hasta la fecha: rastrearle.

Pero Sherlock no necesitaba hacer nada tan burdo. Apartó las "dispuestas" manos. - Largo, estoy perfectamente.

Desafortunadamente, este grupo estaba ansioso de ponerle el ojo clínico encima. No sabía si era que querían demostrar su eficiencia, o si era algún tipo de venganza por poner sus empleos en peligro, o incluso si el Fantasma había metido la idea en sus cabezas; pero intentaban mantenerle tumbado y le acosaban con preguntas molestas.

- ¡No, no tengo hambre! Comí ayer, - gritó. - ¡No, no soy anoréxico! ¡Y no _me he desmayado_!

Fue capaz de librarse de ellos a base de aceptar una tableta de chocolate y prometerles que se mediría la presión tan pronto como fuera posible. Pero antes de que se marcharan, el siguiente grupo se había reunido fuera de la sala de conferencias, y le llevó otros diez minutos el apartarlos de en medio y decirle a la jefa de administración que no iba a haber más charlas.

Para entonces, el rastro del Fantasma estaba totalmente frío. Pero no importaba. Sherlock tenía toda la información que necesitaba para averiguar su nombre. Y una vez lo hubiera hecho, no habría lugar en la ciudad al que el Fantasma pudiera ir sin que Sherlock lo encontrase.


End file.
